Save The Dark Future
by Ryuart
Summary: Hermione returns to her future only to find that it's been changed in ways she never foresaw. She finds herself learning why a wizard must not be seen changing the past.  Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter**

**Save the Dark Future (continuation from the story "Save the Future" by Princess Marauder)**

**Chapter 1: Uninvited Traveler**

It was odd to see an ordinary looking young lady walk through the forest in the middle of the night. She was dressed in normal clothes; However this was no ordinary young lady. For she had a wand lighted at the tip. The light illuminated on a beautiful young lady with curly brown long hair. Her name was Hermione Granger. Her form was no longer uneasy or nervous like when she had attended school. She carried herself with pride and elegance. She was one of smartest witches in the world and she intended to remain that way. She reached her destination and looked around.

Hermione sighed as she turned her time turner. It glowed blue light and sparkled. Light shone thru and everything around her blurred and moved at a dizzying speed.

A smile touched her lips and quickly became a giggle as she remembered all the fun she had visiting the old Order of Phoenix, the first order of Phoenix, A secret society Dumbledore had formed to fight the darkest wizard the world had ever known, Voldemort.

Her favorite new friend had been Sirius Black, a joker, childish prankster with good looks. Hermione could not deny the appeal and perhaps if he had met him before Ron he might have fallen for him. She blushed a little at the thought and remembered Ron, her fiance; so she pushed that kind of thought out of her mind.

The blurring flashes slow downed until they stopped at a peaceful setting in the forest or at least it was supposed be, but what remained here was charcoal remains of trees burned all around her. Fog chilled the dark forest and as she looked around she became less uncertain of where she was. It was dark but she could've sworn she had turned her time turner to return her at the same time she had left. Which had been a cool day in the forest behind her new home.

Well Ron's and her new home to be exact. Harry had bought it for them as a wedding present but Ron had absolutely refused and demanded to pay Harry for the house little by little. Since Ron could not be persuaded Harry had finally agreed. Hermione had only lived here a few months together with Ron. She had set the date for July 1st since she wanted a summer wedding.

Perhaps she was later than she had expected. These burned trees could be one of the twin's joke gone awry or most likely, Ron's temper, either way the responsible person was going to get a scolding of a lifetime. As she neared the house and thought of insults she could say to the tree-burners, the fog thinned and she finally saw the view of her house and downhill into the nearest town. She could not believe her eyes. Her two story house with garden was nothing more now then rubble and burned logs. Everything on it was pitch dark. As she looked downhill, the rest of town had fared no better and there was still smoke coming from houses down below.

"Ron..." was her first thought and as she rushed to the house all she could think was 'please be ok' The whole frame of the house was scattered and scorched logs at odd angles. There was no door, just ashes. "R-Ro-n" she heard herself whimper. Her eyes now swelling with tears. "Ron!" she half screamed. The smell of burnt wood and materials overwhelmed her senses and had to cover her nose and rub her eyes. "Ron!...answer me!" she let out with fear overtaking her. She raised her wand. "Lumos!"

She was in her old living room but only the burnt metal skeleton of furniture stood there. No wall was left standing and the second story had collapsed on half of the house, but the rest toppled over to the side. She ran around the outside the house shouting Ron's name but no sound came. Out of breath she collapsed on her knees and wept like she never had before. "Please be ok" she kept whispering to herself.

"...Terrible things happen to wizards who are seen changing the past..." The words rang in her mind. a bell.

Hermione was awoken by screams in the distance. She looked around and brushed her hair off her face. She had cried herself to sleep in the burnt grass. The tears had dried in her face. Another scream echoed and she finally understood where it had come from. The muggle town downhill. She had no broom and she hated flying so without giving it a second thought of her looks she aparated to the chaos downhill.

The feeling of the world shrinking in a whirlpool and reappearing somewhere else had become second nature to Hermione. She knew better than to apparate near a muggle town but this was an emergency. The screams of terror pierced her ears and she jumped back wand at the ready. The last war-ridden years had hone Hermione's good reflexes. She could conjure stunning spells easily, she was not a killer after all.

All houses were wrecked in some way as if a tornado had suddenly surfaced on top of this town. Cars and electricity posts scattered and burned. Two houses near were covered in flames. She ran down the corner to the street and found the source of the screaming.

A woman suspended in the air by one of her legs, her robe was torn and droplets of blood flowed down as she screamed at her captors. Two hooded wizards stood with pointed wands above their heads and laughing with no remorse of the pleas of the woman.

Rage surfaced on Hermione's face when she saw the mark on the back of the dark mark. A skull devouring a snake in fluorescent green light. It glowed and moved in the fabric. Deatheaters.

"I'll throw her in the air and you kill her this time!" the hooded deatheater holding the woman yelled. Hermione had no time to stop and think. She shot a stunning spell at the wizard holding the woman in the air and ran forward. The deatheaters body was thrown back in a back flip gone wrong. A green light flashed near the falling girl.

"Damn I thought you were going to throw her not drop her!" exclaimed the standing hooded figure in rage.

The woman's body fell fast then landed softly as if caught in a cushion.

"What in the..." he had no to time to finish as another stunning spell flashed at his face and landed him ten feet away.

Hermione ran to the woman and knelt down to check her. Her leg was broken as well as her right arm. Her robe was slashed across in the front and back and blood ran freely. Her face and hair were hidden in a mask.

"rememdium vulnus" Hermione whispered. The long gash across the woman's shoulder and chest closed. Hermione reached inside her small bag, which had a space-enhancing charm and found the chest of medicines and potions she now kept with her all times because of the war. She removed the mask. The woman was unconscious and had bruises in her cheeks. A long scar across her face that seemed to have been made by dark magic was covered in her once beautiful blonde silvery hair, which now seemed to be a mess.

"Suscitatio" said Hermione and the woman awoke with shocked yellow eyes. Immediately she started to choke on her own blood and Hermione turned her over. Once the blonde woman spat and coughed all the blood out of her lungs. Hermione put the replenishing blood potion near the woman's mouth. She gave her the potion and anesthetic potion to dull the pain. Moved down to her leg and begin to work on her wounds. Hermione was not as good as Madam Pomfrey but she had studied magical healing to some extent after the war.

"restituo" Hermione pointed her wand to the blonde silver head woman's leg. Bones shattered and rearranged themselves inside the body. She did the same for the woman's arm. The woman was around her age. Her expression dazed and half awake. She knew she could not get anything out of her at the moment. She had to take her to Saint Mungo's as soon as possible. Hermione wasn't a certified healer but she had healed as much as she could. Also a report had to filed with the ministry on this Deatheater attack.

-Where were the aurors though?- Hermione thought. Surely this attack had not gone unnoticed by the Ministry. Somehow they always knew where magic was not supposed to be done. This was a muggle town after all.

A spell flashed near her and her time turner exploding in sparks. Hermione barely had time to turn her face.

"So it was you" A voice said behind her. Hermione had lowered her guard to heal the woman and had paid no mind to the deatheaters. The Deathearter getting up was a man Hermione thought he looked familiar. He had broad shoulders and a square head with a broken wide nose. "Goyle!" -The other deatheater must be Crabbe since they are never separated-

"Goyle? private Goyle for you! Mudblood-lover! How dare you raise your wand to the Mighty Slytherin Legion!" He spat in rage.

"Slytherin Legion..."

She had no time to ask about it as Goyle shot a spell at her. "Bombarda!"

-fool must not know how to do silent spells- -Declino- Hermione thought. The spell deflected away from Hermione and caught an unsuspecting Crabbe. Smoke and blast engulfed him. "Crabbe!" Goyle turned to look at him.

Crabbe was Goyle's perhaps only friend in life, but Hermione didn't care. She was enraged at being called a mudblood. Perhaps this girl was like her and had been attacked If that was the case...  
"I'll show you how us mudbloods deal with mudblood haters! Bombarda Major!" Hermione yelled in anger.

"Contengo! " Goyle tried to block the spell but the blast of the spell was too massive and it engulfed him. Everything around was smoke and fire.

She didn't stay to see the spell hit, she grabbed hold on the dazed blonde silver hair woman and apparated towards the Burrow. The one place Hermione knew would be the safest in the whole world. She hoped answers to all her questions resided there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Save the Dark Future

Chapter 1: Uninvited traveler

It was odd to see an ordinary looking young lady walk through the forest in the middle of the night. She was dressed in normal clothes; However this was no ordinary young lady. For she had a wand lighted at the tip. The light illuminated on a beautiful young lady with curly brown long hair. Her name was Hermione Granger. Her form was no longer uneasy or nervous like when she had attended school. She carried herself with pride and elegance. She was one of smartest witches in the world and she intended to remain that way. She reached her destination and looked around.

Hermione sighed as she turned her time turner. It glowed blue light and sparkled. Light shone thru and everything around her blurred and moved at a dizzying speed.

A smile touched her lips and quickly became a giggle as she remembered all the fun she had visiting the old Order of Phoenix, the first order of Phoenix, A secret society Dumbledore had formed to fight the darkest wizard the world had ever known, Voldemort.

Her favorite new friend had been Sirius Black, a joker, childish prankster with good looks. Hermione could not deny the appeal and perhaps if he had met him before Ron he might have fallen for him. She blushed a little at the thought and remembered Ron, her fiance; so she pushed that kind of thought out of her mind.

The blurring flashes slow downed until they stopped at a peaceful setting in the forest or at least it was supposed be, but what remained here was charcoal remains of trees burned all around her. Fog chilled the dark forest and as she looked around she became less uncertain of where she was. It was dark but she could've sworn she had turned her time turner to return her at the same time she had left. Which had been a cool day in the forest behind her new home.

Well Ron's and her new home to be exact. Harry had bought it for them as a wedding present but Ron had absolutely refused and demanded to pay Harry for the house little by little. Since Ron could not be persuaded Harry had finally agreed. Hermione had only lived here a few months together with Ron. She had set the date for July 1st since she wanted a summer wedding.

Perhaps she was later than she had expected. These burned trees could be one of the twin's joke gone awry or most likely, Ron's temper, either way the responsible person was going to get a scolding of a lifetime. As she neared the house and thought of insults she could say to the tree-burners, the fog thinned and she finally saw the view of her house and downhill into the nearest town. She could not believe her eyes. Her two story house with garden was nothing more now then rubble and burned logs. Everything on it was pitch dark. As she looked downhill, the rest of town had fared no better and there was still smoke coming from houses down below.

"Ron..." was her first thought and as she rushed to the house all she could think was 'please be ok' The whole frame of the house was scattered and scorched logs at odd angles. There was no door, just ashes. "R-Ro-n" she heard herself whimper. Her eyes now swelling with tears. "Ron!" she half screamed. The smell of burnt wood and materials overwhelmed her senses and had to cover her nose and rub her eyes. "Ron!...answer me!" she let out with fear overtaking her. She raised her wand. "Lumos!"

She was in her old living room but only the burnt metal skeleton of furniture stood there. No wall was left standing and the second story had collapsed on half of the house, but the rest toppled over to the side. She ran around the outside the house shouting Ron's name but no sound came. Out of breath she collapsed on her knees and wept like she never had before. "Please be ok" she kept whispering to herself.

"...Terrible things happen to wizards who are seen changing the past..." The words rang in her mind. a bell.

Hermione was awoken by screams in the distance. She looked around and brushed her hair off her face. She had cried herself to sleep in the burnt grass. The tears had dried in her face. Another scream echoed and she finally understood where it had come from. The muggle town downhill. She had no broom and she hated flying so without giving it a second thought of her looks she aparated to the chaos downhill.

The feeling of the world shrinking in a whirlpool and reappearing somewhere else had become second nature to Hermione. She knew better than to apparate near a muggle town but this was an emergency. The screams of terror pierced her ears and she jumped back wand at the ready. The last war-ridden years had hone Hermione's good reflexes. She could conjure stunning spells easily, she was not a killer after all.

All houses were wrecked in some way as if a tornado had suddenly surfaced on top of this town. Cars and electricity posts scattered and burned. Two houses near were covered in flames. She ran down the corner to the street and found the source of the screaming.

A woman suspended in the air by one of her legs, her robe was torn and droplets of blood flowed down as she screamed at her captors. Two hooded wizards stood with pointed wands above their heads and laughing with no remorse of the pleas of the woman.

Rage surfaced on Hermione's face when she saw the mark on the back of the dark mark. A skull devouring a snake in fluorescent green light. It glowed and moved in the fabric. Deatheaters.

"I'll throw her in the air and you kill her this time!" the hooded deatheater holding the woman yelled. Hermione had no time to stop and think. She shot a stunning spell at the wizard holding the woman in the air and ran forward. The deatheaters body was thrown back in a back flip gone wrong. A green light flashed near the falling girl.

"Damn I thought you were going to throw her not drop her!" exclaimed the standing hooded figure in rage.

The woman's body fell fast then landed softly as if caught in a cushion.

"What in the..." he had no to time to finish as another stunning spell flashed at his face and landed him ten feet away.

Hermione ran to the woman and knelt down to check her. Her leg was broken as well as her right arm. Her robe was slashed across in the front and back and blood ran freely. Her face and hair were hidden in a mask.

"rememdium vulnus" Hermione whispered. The long gash across the woman's shoulder and chest closed. Hermione reached inside her small bag, which had a space-enhancing charm and found the chest of medicines and potions she now kept with her all times because of the war. She removed the mask. The woman was unconscious and had bruises in her cheeks. A long scar across her face that seemed to have been made by dark magic was covered in her once beautiful blonde silvery hair, which now seemed to be a mess.

"Suscitatio" said Hermione and the woman awoke with shocked yellow eyes. Immediately she started to choke on her own blood and Hermione turned her over. Once the blonde woman spat and coughed all the blood out of her lungs. Hermione put the replenishing blood potion near the woman's mouth. She gave her the potion and anesthetic potion to dull the pain. Moved down to her leg and begin to work on her wounds. Hermione was not as good as Madam Pomfrey but she had studied magical healing to some extent after the war.

"restituo" Hermione pointed her wand to the blonde silver head woman's leg. Bones shattered and rearranged themselves inside the body. She did the same for the woman's arm. The woman was around her age. Her expression dazed and half awake. She knew she could not get anything out of her at the moment. She had to take her to Saint Mungo's as soon as possible. Hermione wasn't a certified healer but she had healed as much as she could. Also a report had to filed with the ministry on this Deatheater attack.

-Where were the aurors though?- Hermione thought. Surely this attack had not gone unnoticed by the Ministry. Somehow they always knew where magic was not supposed to be done. This was a muggle town after all.

A spell flashed near her and her time turner exploding in sparks. Hermione barely had time to turn her face.

"So it was you" A voice said behind her. Hermione had lowered her guard to heal the woman and had paid no mind to the deatheaters. The Deathearter getting up was a man Hermione thought he looked familiar. He had broad shoulders and a square head with a broken wide nose. "Goyle!" -The other deatheater must be Crabbe since they are never separated-

"Goyle? private Goyle for you! Mudblood-lover! How dare you raise your wand to the Mighty Slytherin Legion!" He spat in rage.

"Slytherin Legion..."

She had no time to ask about it as Goyle shot a spell at her. "Bombarda!"

-fool must not know how to do silent spells- -Declino- Hermione thought. The spell deflected away from Hermione and caught an unsuspecting Crabbe. Smoke and blast engulfed him. "Crabbe!" Goyle turned to look at him.

Crabbe was Goyle's perhaps only friend in life, but Hermione didn't care. She was enraged at being called a mudblood. Perhaps this girl was like her and had been attacked If that was the case...  
"I'll show you how us mudbloods deal with mudblood haters! Bombarda Major!" Hermione yelled in anger.

"Contengo! " Goyle tried to block the spell but the blast of the spell was too massive and it engulfed him. Everything around was smoke and fire.

She didn't stay to see the spell hit, she grabbed hold on the dazed blonde silver hair woman and apparated towards the Burrow. The one place Hermione knew would be the safest in the whole world. She hoped answers to all her questions resided there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fred's New Guests**

Hermione's apparition had been as smooth as she could manage it. The sight had always warmed her heart but now the Burrow did not seem the same. It was smaller than she remembered. The unbalanced rooms were only two rooms high and there was no garden outside. When did they changed that? Hermione wondered. She conjured a stretcher, put the woman on it and lifted it with a spell.

For the first time she was aware of the cold and her hunger. She approached the Burrow faster. -Ron must be here- No light was on though. -that's odd, Molly always leaves something on- She knocked on the door "Molly..please open up...I know it's late" she hesitated. "Molly!" she knocked louder after minutes of silence. The girl had started shaking and she too was chilled to the bone. She conjured a blanket and put it on the girl.

A loud cracking sound appeared a few feet away and as the man saw Hermione they both froze.

"Hail Lord Voldemort!" said the man in a quick salute.

"What?" Hermione raised her wand and it ignited in a soft pale light and he saw the man for the first time. A lean tall man with red hair and freckles.

"It's that you Ron?" "Ron? Who? Are you a Slytherin officer?...ma'am?" he finished looking at Hermione with a puzzling look. For a second she thought it was Ron but excitement faded a little as she looked at Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother. -Hasn't he recognized me yet? I must be a mess- She looked at her clothes and saw the dirt and blood and soot she carried with her.

"It's me Fred, Hermione." "Her..me..O..ni?" -this was no time for jokes-

"Open the door Fred I am freezing out here"

"Look miss I don't know how you know my name, but could you leave my mother's house...please?"

"Enough! traho!" The spell grabbed Fred before he could reach for his wand and pulled him towards the door. The sealing charm broke as Fred passed thru it then his body slammed against the door and opened it.

"I told you I had no time for your jokes! I have an injured woman with me!" The candles lit inside the house. Fred scrambled up with his wand raised and pointed it at Hermione who had started a fire in the fire place.

"Put that away! Can't you take a joke?" asked Hermione not looking at him, but at the floating stretcher with the woman in it. Fred had a face of shock and was now pointing towards the woman. Hermione moved the stretcher near the fire and closed the door magically.

"How long were you planning to keep us outside with your jokes you dolt! Acting like you don't know me! Just what is the matter with you?"

"You...but she!...She is...who are you?" Fred was trying to ask two questions at once.

"Can you stop joking around please?" Hermione pleaded exasperated. "My house was burned... I was attacked! Insulted and I am hungry and cold!" she finished with frustration. Fred opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off quickly as Hermione raised her wand on him.

"If you insist on playing your jokes that you don't know me...I will hex you so bad!" Fred dropped his wand. "Just tell me what you want...I do not have a lot of money" he said spreading his arms with a panicky voice. Hermione thought this joke was going too far. She rolled her eyes and played along.

"How about some bloody food please!"

"I'll see what I can do..." Fred said with no hint of a smile or sarcasm that he always carried. Hermione found this strange. -perhaps he wasn't playing. But how can he not know me?-

"Have seen Ron?" Hermione asked deciding she was going to get to the bottom of his stupid joke.

"I told you lady, you must be confused!" said Fred with some frustration. She conjured a bowl poured some water from her wand and got some towels from her bag. She examined the woman. The blonde silver haired woman seemed to be doing better and her breathing had relaxed from her agitated pants at the battle scene. Hermione cleaned her the woman's face with the wet towel gently. There was a scar on her cheek and nose. After Hermione had cleaned her whole face the towel was stained with blood and dirt. The face looked familiar for some reason but those eyes had been yellow.

"Do you know who that woman is?" Fred said putting a plate of potatoes, gravy and meatloaf and a jug of pumpkin juice on the table nearby. "She looks familiar somehow, but that scar.."

"That's the scar of the golden werewolf. Her posters are all over diagon alley. She's dangerous...she could turn to a werewolf if she wakes up." "You fool, werewolves only turn on the full moon. Besides she was hurt before. I don't think she will harm someone who just saved her life." -so she's a half-breed no wonder she was attacked by deatheaters- Hermione begin eating fast and draining her pumpkin juice.

"What do you mean you saved her life? Why was she hurt?"

"She was fighting deatheaters!"

"who? Death-meaters?"

"Are you making jokes or pranks again?" said Hermione raising her voice.

"No miss, I...don't make jokes like my twin brother"

"Where's Fred anyway?" she asked getting back to her plate.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him for years." He looked away as if thinking about it for second. Fred was truly scared of this woman and he kept looking at her nervously. "She won't awake for a while, maybe tomorrow."

"Miss..no...she can't stay here...this is my mother's house!" "Molly's? where is Molly?" She asked looking around ignoring his plea. "Mum is sick...She is Saint Mungo's"

"Saint Mungo's? why?" exclaimed Hermione getting up out of her seat. Fred didn't answer right away. He had his head lowered.

"She's always been sick since dad died and worrying about Bill, Charlie, and George has taken a toll on her health. She always checks the Daily Prophet for news of them." "What?" Even more shocked she could not ask about Arthur Weasley, Fred's father.

"Arthur..."He had been like a second father to her. She enjoyed spending time with him, teaching him about the muggle ways and items well while Molly didn't mind. He had always been fascinated with muggle inventions and would spend hours taking them apart. "How did he..." A tear came down her eye and she lowered her head thinking about this.

"But how! I warned them! I warned them all! Those fools what do they do?" She let an angry shout. She threw the plate into the wall. She was crying now. Tears rolling down her face.

"Blimey...Calm down lady! He's been dead for a long time...I was only a child when he died."

"How did he die?" She asked now angry. She was now more confused then ever. Just what in the hell had happened after she had left. This future was unlike anything she had ever predicted.

"I don't want to talk about that okay? Let's just let the old idiot rest in peace." Fred said with a stern expression in his face.

"What? Don't ever disrespect your father again!" Said Hermione raising her wand. Fred however stared at her agape at her words.

"Merlin's beard...you just sounded like me...mum!" said Fred pointing at her. Hermione was taken by surprise at these words. But wait someone what told her that too once. Ron had.

"Where's is your brother Ron?" She remembered Ron and he's adorable red hair, and how he used to hug her and his smell. Tears now flowing from her eyes again. suddenly fear struck her heart. Fear she had been trying to suppress rushed to her heart and for a minute she could not breath. Where was Ron? Ron can't be...

"I don't Have a brother named Ron...There's Bill-"

"...Father has been dead for a long time...I was only achild when he died..." The words resonated over and over in Hermione's head as her vision toppled to one side, blurred and went all black. Fred's pointed finger followed Hermione's body as it toppled to the side and fainted. He's mouth wide open. That was the first time he had made a woman faint. He didn't know whether to laugh or help her. That was a hard fall...

"Hey lady you okay?" Fred asked alarmed. Now he had two guests he wanted to get rid of, but could not bring himself to kick out.

"I'll kicked them out as soon as they are awake...but what if someone comes..." He spoke to himself. He picked up Hermione's and his wand and carried magically both women to a bed upstairs since the house was empty. His four

brothers had left home. He too worried about them except Percy. Specially his twin brother. He had cried in secret when his brother had decided to leave. They had never been apart. Since their fight the bond of shared feelings, they had shared since birth, had been cut.

"Someone had to stay with Mum." Fred went to check the windows make sure no one was coming. He was real worried now. He went to the door and produced some detecting charms. Tired and sore he decided to keep watch in the living room sitting in the sofa. He turned the candles off and left the fire burning. He stared at the fire worried. He was going to stay all night awake if needed. He told himself. But within a few minutes he had fallen asleep. Unaware that someone was watching the house outside. Fred was awaken by the loud detecting charms. Then the sealing charm on the door broke like a glass window. Fred let a loud whimper as part of the door gave way and pieces of the door broke. He reached for his wand but hit the wand in the darkness and it fell into the floor. All of a sudden a growl made him jump.

"Well if it isn't a Weasley" said a deep voice. Two yellow eyes looking at him.

"Open the door Weasley I know what you hide! I can smell her." It's dark how can he see me? Fred thought. He jumped behind the couch. "Accio wand" he started repeating scared now. "You fool I can see you." The man outside tore at the door some more.

"It's not my fault! Accio wand! They made me hide them! I swear! Accio wand!" Fred touched the floor desperately, looking for his wand in the dark. "Tell that to the Slytherin legion when they torture you azkaban." said the deep voice with a small laugh.

"Accio wand damn it!" he yelled in desperation and the wand flew at him and hit him in the face. He screamed in pain and fright and grabbed the wand near him. He pointed it at the door. A man in a ragged trench coat stood there. The pieces of door at his feet. "lu..men" the candles lit.

"I..I told you it wasn't my fault...that girl forced me..."

"You let a female pushed you around? How far have the Weasleys fallen" insulted the man, who was now clearly visible. He had long messy orange hair with scars on his left eye.

"A-are yo-u a werewolf?" asked Fred stuttering, his hand shaking. "Of course I am, stupid wizard, don't make me angry or I will cut you open. Now where is the girl?" Fred now panicking dropped his wand and pointed to the stairs. The man burst laughing.

"Weak wizards..." The man laughed as he made his way up. The man reached the second floor. As he approached the door on the left he stopped to listen. Heard something then immediately ran downstairs. Fred stared at the man, his hands raised. The man immediately searched his pockets then took out a potion and drank it. Dead silence happened for a minute and Fred held his breath wondering what was going to happen. Then the man let out a scream in pain. Fred jumped to his feet. Hair sprouted all around the man's face his clothes ripping to shreds. Fred's mouth dropped. The man threw his clothes trench coat off. His clothes ripping as he changed to changed more and more to a beast. His face lengthen into a snout and he let out a wolf's growl. Fred didn't notice but he had emptied his bladder. This is it, this is the end Fred thought. He was paralyzed. All he could do was watch his death. Suddenly a golden hair beast burst through the wall and lunged at the orange werewolf. Fred screamed "Holy hell!" as his feet launched him out of the window through the glass. Anything to escape the two werewolves.

The two werewolves wrestled as they tried to tear at each other's neck, with their razor sharp fangs. Their barks and bites loud. The orange wolf pounced on the smaller golden one. They both rolled and the golden wolf pushed with its hind legs and threw the bigger orange one into the air. The golden wolf let out a bark and the table flew at the orange wolf and smashed it into the wall. Part of the wall smashed into the kitchen. The orange wolf let out furious barks as he cleared himself of the rubble. He ran out of kitchen. Lunged at the golden wolf. She dodged forward and bit at the belly of the orange wolf. Blood splattered all over her snout. She let go with a howl of pain as the orange wolf caught her leg with its fangs. She barked another order and a chair smashed in the orange wolf releasing her leg. The orange wolf whimpered and barked in rage. Both wolves circled one another before making another move. The golden wolf barked as it launched an attacked to the left. The orange one ran right and another chair hit him in the face. Fangs reach forth and caught the neck on the orange wolf. Loud whimpers and claws slashed at the golden wolf but it did not released its hold. Claws dug into the golden wolf's side. Her jaw tightened and the whimpers turned to gurgles. Blood covered the golden's snout and it finally let go of the neck. The orange beast twitched and whimpered slower each time. Blood trickling out of the bite marks.

"Oy! Werewolf we got your owl!" shouted a voice from outside.

"He's probably killing everyone inside." laughed another

"Let's wait a few minutes then."

The golden wolf acted then. She took the wands with her bloody mouth and ran three-legged up the stairs. She took the wands to the candle-lighted room. Hermione was there and begin to lick the her face. It didn't take long for Hermione to wake up. She cleaned her face and saw blood. Then turned and saw the wolf next to her. She jumped out of bed screaming. The wolf moved back and took the wands in her mouth and offered them to Hermione. She didn't understand so the wolf put them on the bed and stood back. The wolf barked and a scroll appeared mid air infront of Hermione. She reluctantly took it. Words begin appearing. "One is grateful for saving her and curing her wounds. This one asks to please do it again to fight the slytherin wizards outside. Take your wand" "wizards?" Hermione took the wands and was about to apparate. "Do you know where Fred is?" She asked the wolf.

The answer came in a bark and more words on the scroll.

"Coward runs into the woods. Trail scent fresh." The wolf sniffed. "coward marked itself. Coward smart. Southeast"

"You are not going to bite me...are you? And how did you know this was my wand?" asked Hermione not sure what to do. "One does not bite friends and one heard you fight the evil wizards"

"Give me your hand...please...or paw" asked Hermione cautiously. She took her bag. The wolf raised its paw and Hermione slowly reached for it. Hurried steps were climbing the stairs so Hermione hurried and apparated in a loud crack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry **

**Chapter 3: SlytherinBlood, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **

They found Fred after the second apparition jump. He was exhausted but he kept running and mumbling. Hermione lifted him a foot in the air, but he kept running.

"Fred! where are you going?" Fred kept his eyes shut and kept running.

"Run Heromoni! Werewolves back there! I'm sorry I left you! Please don't haunt me!"

"What? I'm not a ghost, honestly!" The wolf barked. Fred screamed in fear and ran faster unable to go forward. Hermione and the wolf rolled their eyes. "petrificus totalus" Hermione pointed to Fred, he stopped with legs open and arms spread. The Legion wizards will be looking for us, we should go somewhere, she thought. She looked at the Wolf female standing next to them.

"Ah...ms wolf...could you turn to human, so we can apparate somewhere else, please?" "One does not have clothes and it is too cold without a fur." the words appeared on Hermione's scroll. She had hold on to it and could hear the sound of writing on it when the wolf wanted to say something. "oh right...Here's a robe" said Hermione pulling a robe out her space enhancing bag.

"One wants a bag like Brave Heromoni" words appeared on the scroll. The wolf barked wagging her tail. Hermione wondered if the wolf was smiling.

"oh right, I'll make you a new one later and it's Hermione, actually" said Hermione smiling.

"One does not see the difference" The wolf circled her. "you can change behind those trees if you want"

"What for?" The wolf howled in pain. The howls turned to screams and moans. Bones cracked and rearranged themselves. As the hair receded the nude body of a blonde silver haired young lady appeared. Her mouth and neck were soaked in blood. Hermione wide-eyed at what she had just witnessed turned away blushing. "I'm sorry. That was so sudden. Please forgive me. How did you change to a wolf with no full moon?"

"One does. Our Wise Elder taught us how. Brave Hermi can you splash water on me please. One has the blood all over." Said a soft low voice. The wolf girl had a smile. Looks like Brave Hermi is shy, the wolf-girl thought. One wonders why she saved me.

"Sure" She sounds more mature than she was before, Hermione thought. "Aqua" casted Hermione. Water flowed out Hermione's wand into the blonde woman. Fred was still suspended in mid-air just admiring the girl. Those two girls just forgot all about me. I don't know if I should be insulted or glad. He said in his mind. He tried to laugh, but no sound came from his locked jaw. "Um...what name shall I call you, miss wolf?" asked Hermione with her back towards the girl. How could that girl just get naked in front of me? Has she no shame? "One likes 'miss wolf'." I like that name. Everybody should call me that. 'miss golden wolf'

"But what if there is two wolf girls together? How am I am going to tell them apart." I better see how mature she really is. who knows I can trust in this future. "by their fur. Stop the water please" what kind of question is that? One said miss wolf. Drop it lady! "but what if two wolves have the same color fur?" I'll see if I can outwit her. "Nonsense..." ok this one called Hermione is beginning to get annoying. "But what if there are two golden-" Let's see how far I can push her. I doubt she will turn to a wolf and bite me. Up in the air. They are going at it. Cat fight and I got front row air seat. Fred stared "Luna!...If Brave Hermi insist on naming one something!"

"Luna Lovegood?" So it was her. I knew it. "Yes that is one's human name." Damn she is so nosy. One hates that name. "But you are a human only-" What does she think she is a real wolf? Hermione thought. I wonder why she doesn't like her human name.

"No! One prefers to be a wolf!" Luna said in tone of finality to the conversation. Luna Lovegood! Well she had always been a weirdo. Harry's friend! Maybe she knows where Harry is...I hope I didn't upset her. What that's it? No cat fight? No wait Luna-wolf girl will just turn and bite her! I wonder if she has rabies. Wondered Fred. "Um...Luna?" Hermione begin. Luna however, appeared not to be listening. First she insults then wants to talk. Who understands her? Thought Luna. She finished dressing. "miss wolf..." Fine I guess I'll indulge her.

"yes?" That's more like it. She better not get me upset or One is ditching these two.

"Do you know where Harry Potter is" "Hairy Patter?" Fred was cracking up in his mind. "Harry Potter! P-o-t-t-e-r."

"no I do not know this Hairy Potter." said Luna, now dressed, pressing her blonde hair to dry it. That's strange. She was about to describe Harry to her, but if she was now a werewolf no wonder she wasn't in Hogwarts. Lupin, a Marauder, had managed to attend Hogwarts being a werewolf. "Is this Hairy Potter from England, Brave Hermi?" "yes, He was born in Godric's Hollow." Hermione wondered where she was going with this.

"Why do you want to meet this pureblood, Brave Hermi" She asked with suspicion. She hoped on one leg since she was injured. Hermione saw the bite marks on her leg and took out a skin-growing ointment and a bandage. She applied it to her leg softly. Luna twitched a bit. "He is not a pure blood, he's a half-blood wizard" said Hermione knelt down wrapping the bandage around Luna's calf. "There are no half-blood wizards in England, Brave Hermi." Luna looked at her with a frown. Hermione jumped back, falling on her butt.

"What?" "The Slytherin Legion kills all half-bloods and half-breeds. Brave Hermi must be a foreigner." said Luna. Hermione was scared now and the felt angered. She thought of all the half-blood wizards she had met and those she hadn't. Tears fell from eyes and she covered her face with her hand. How could this have happened? Was I to blame for everything... she thought. No Voldemort is...It's all his fault. I must get revenge. Fred looked at Hermione with surprise at her crying. While Luna stared confused, wondering what she had said that upset brave Hermi so much. Perhaps she is not as brave as I thought, wondered Luna. She felt sorry for her, but it could easily be a trick. Maybe she is a real good spy. She might be a pure-blood sent by Voldemort. The Wise Elder said not to trust pure-bloods or wizards anymore. Hermione thought about this while working on the wound. If there was no half-bloods then that meant worse for muggle-born wizards and witches.

"Where is Brave Hermi from?" Luna seemed to be studying Hermione. Perhaps she didn't trust her fully. Hermione thought about the answer. Muffle sounds started coming from Fred. Hermione released the spells and Fred fell to the ground. "Listen lady stop hexing me! I'm not some puppet to practice spells on..." said Fred pretending to be angry, but actually had enjoyed his short anonymity. The Weasleys were a pure-blood family. No wonder Fred had been safe. Hermione feared the answer but she asked anyway.

"What happens to muggle-born wizards?" "There are wizards born from muggles?" asked Fred surprised as if it was the first time he had heard such thing. "The Wise Elder has asked us to save half-bloods and muggle-born, but sometimes we arrive too late." Luna said this as she turned away from them. Perhaps she had memories she didn't wish to share about the subject.

"How did you get captured by the Slytherin Legion before I saved you, Lun- i mean miss wolf?" wondered Hermione out loud. "One was ambushed in that village, We had just saved a cub for the pack when we ran into the wizards, one covered their escape, while friends ran." replied Luna. Memories of her battle with five Slytherin Legion soldiers flashed. She had fought bravely but had been knocked out after killing two. The Legion had killed a werewolf from her pack, Seamus. He died with honor protecting the pack and will be remembered at the next howling of the full moon. Hermione thought about Luna. The other Luna had always been brave and loyal. Hermione was glad she was the same as before, but those golden eyes made her look more cunning then before.

"Where did Brave Hermi get her wand? " asked Luna. Her stare made Hermione nervous. "Only pure-bloods have wands." If I lie she will see thru me, but if I tell her the truth she might not believe me. Hermione thought. What should I do. Hermione opened her mouth and hoped for the best.

"I got it from Ollivanders here in England. I'm not a foreigner, I was born in England." Hermione wondered if that was enough but saw Luna's reaction and decided to tell her more " Before you ask I'm not a pure-blood, I'm muggle-born." finished Hermione. Luna didn't say anything. Fred however looked stunned. "Blimey! Ollivander must have some guts to sell a wand to a muggle-born! How did you learn magic?" said Fred surprised. It was wizarding Law not to sell wands to half-bloods or half-breeds how did this Hermione get hers without the Legion finding out. She was probably really good at hiding or had killed many from the Legion. Either way Fred thought he should look for a way out soon. This Hermione was probably going to get him in Azkaban.

"One sees you are telling the truth or believe you are, however one also sees that there is more to it." Luna had seen Hermione's eye and they mysteries behind them. She was used to catching lies within her friends and wolves never lie no matter how harsh was reality. "Um...if I told you, I don't think you would believe me. How can I make you trust me?" said Hermione deciding Luna was not going to trust her if she didn't prove herself. Besides what was the worst she could ask for? I'll probably have to fight the weakling Legion.. Small potatoes if you ask me. I need to find out everything I can about this future. Maybe I can find a new time turner somewhere. I'll fix this, no matter what. Luna sat in the ground cross-legged, thinking this question for a minute. When she spoke she had a smile as if a bright idea had popped into her mind.

"If Brave Hermi is not a spy, then she must get something for my pack. Tell me... how much can you carry in that bag, Brave Hermi?"

"Loads of things, why?" Oh no this cannot be good if she is smiling, Hermione thought resting her head on her hand.

Before they begin talking Hermione grabbed their hands and apparated miles away. Deep inside the forest. She knew persuading Luna was going to take hours.

Hermione found out much later why Luna had asked about her bag. At first She was shocked and refused to get the item. However the thought of visiting familiar places tempted her. Many things disturbed her of this dark future. The fact that she not encountered many friends the most. She agreed reluctantly and heard Luna's plan. The Wise Elder had come up with it. However she was not going to meet the Elder till she had proved herself. This angered Hermione greatly and they argued about it. She needed answers now and the Wise Elder seemed to be the only one to ask. Fred saw this as his opportunity and as quiet as he could tip toed away. He was almost near a tree then he would run for it. Hermione caught him out of the corner of her eye and casted a spell that bounded him in ropes. Fred fell on his face and shouted a loud "ow, my face!" Hermione decided to ignore him and continued the argument with Luna.

Three hours later...

"No wizard can be trusted!" had shouted Luna to end the argument. The way things seemed so far Hermione understood why Luna said had words. The words however had managed to hurt and freeze the argument at once.

"Help they are kidnapping me!" Fred kept shouting. Perhaps this Fred is not to be trusted either, thought Hermione lowering her head and sitting down in a log. It was noon and they decided to take a break and look for food. They were in the middle of a forest so Hermione doubted Fred could be heard, but she gagged him anyway. They didn't talk about it for the rest of the day. All through the night Hermione thought about it and decided that she had no other choice so she agreed the next morning. Three days later... The once warm feeling of pride and excitement Hermione felt when looking at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry had disappeared. She now felt a sense of awe and fear. The new Hogwarts had menacing looking castle walls with statues of gargoyles, feeding on weak distorted figures. Hermione kept her eyes lowered for fear she might awake a gargoyle or provoke it, since they kept looking around. When she reached the gate she stopped in her tracks as she saw the Dementors guarding the gate. Next to them was a young professor. He was in his 30's and had a smug look about himself.

"Come on boy! Hurry or I'll break one of your legs!" Shouted the teacher. Hermione ran to the professor lowering her head. She was dressed in black robes and an emerald scarf with snake decorations. Her hair was black untidy, his figure small and thin. A suitcase following close behind her. "Bloody Durmstrang transfer-students! How dare you keep me waiting." "Hail Lord Voldemort...I'm sorry sir..." said Hermione in a cowering voice of a second year boy.

"Hail..." The Professor greeted her with anger in his voice. Next to the professor was a scrawny looking man with a jackal-like face with yellow eyes. He sniffed the air and looked at Hermione, but didn't say anything. Crouch gave him a quick look then turned to Hermione. "Unlike the your past school, we actually teach discipline here in SlytherinBlood. You will address me as Mr. Crouch or Professor Crouch. Is that understood boy?" "Yes si- Mr. Crouch!" Barty Crouch glared at him, thinking what punishment to use on her. Hermione knew from the writings of the seer and first hand accounts from Harry about Barty Crouch and she knew how twisted he could be. How is he a bloody professor? She felt her mind probed. She was prepared for this and immediately she thought of Krum. She thought what he had told her in his letters of Durmstrang. She imagined the North Pole and frozen castle walls while practicing dark magic.

"Come boy I must take you to the headmaster, that pompous buffoon is better at it then I am." said Professor Crouch. He touched the gate with his wand and the gates opened.

Damn I've been found! What should I do? Think Hermione. Her wand was in her pocket. I'll stun Crouch and throw dung bombs across the halls then use the shortcuts to go into the dormitory. Perhaps that will work. She calculated Hermione looked on her pocket and found the hole into her space-enhancing bag. She had place the bombs near so she only had to reach elbows-length to get them and make her escape. The walls were covered in ebony and green emeralds. Decorations of basilisk, pythons and cobras rose all over the walls and up to the roofs. Towers floated and broke suspended in the air. The highest tower had a circling walkway reaching to it. The changes made the new Hogwarts, so called Slytherinblood, Hermione uneasy. The feeling that she was over her head sunk in her heart. Perhaps she still had time to turn back. Before Hermione entered the walls she was seized by the back of her robe. She was engulfed in odorless black smoke and she saw the ground become small very fast. This was worse then flying a broom so she could not help let out a yell of fear. Crouch who was next to her, shouted to shut up, but he was obviously enjoying Hermione's fear. "Please put me down!" Hermione's boyish voice pleaded.

"If you insist ." They were 50 feet in the air and wind rushed as she fell. She reached for wand, but had no time as she was immediately relaxed Crouch. He was now in full laughter. "You better hold back those screams or people will call you girly" he burst into another laugh. Hermione glared at him with loathing, but said nothing. They reached the tower that was at least 200 feet in the air. She looked around and had to admit the appeal of such a high tower. Everything was below them looked calmer and relaxed than reality. They entered a hall and walked to an iron gate with two pythons sliding around the door. "May Salazar Slytherin protect us" said Crouch and the door slowly became ajar in a loud creaks. The round walls were covered in portraits of snakes and bloody wizard battles. The floor covered in a black marble. A portrait ten feet tall of Voldemort overshadowed everything else. He was sitting on a skull throne behind a blood-soaked sky. Snakes slithered around him. His emerald and black robe waving in non-existent air. He turned his eyes and eyed the arrivals. His face was pale and scaly and its pupils, black slits with of red serpent eyes. Below him was a comfortable emerald-colored chair where a hook-nosed man with a scarlet robe, sat staring at the documents in his desk. "Ah, Professor Crouch how wonderful to grace us with-" Begin Snape, but was interrupted. "But it was thi-" "Silence!" Shouted Snape. "As I was saying... your presence. When you are not torturing the students or elves could I have a moment of your time? I would like to discuss the matter of uninvited guests in the school." Snape glared at Crouch daring him to speak. He knew his master was watching them both and Snape had the upper hand. "Yes, Headmaster..." Crouch grinded his teeth and held his anger.

"You are dismissed Professor Crouch." said Snape waving his hand. Hermione was shaken by the staring portrait of Voldemort and Snape. He was here? Alive, working for Voldemort? It hit Hermione like a ton of bricks. Snape had betrayed everyone. How? The seer said he was to be trusted. Snape did not look at her. She wanted to reach for her wand and use the killing curse on him. All this future and lives that had been lost. All because he was weak. What did Voldemort tempt you with? You weak coward!

"Severus?" a hissing voice spoke. It was cold and arrogant. "Yes master?" Snape said hesitantly with surprise.

"I can feel the loathing and hate for you emanating from this boy." Snape frowning and facing her for the first time, turned Hermione and saw a dark haired boy with pale skin and thin nose. She froze and kept her hand near her wand. Perhaps this is a ritual to see how dangerous I can be to Voldemort, Hermione thought.

"Do you hate me boy? Will you hex me or better yet perform the killing curse on me?" He now glared at her with a smirk on his lips. I'll wipe that smirk off your face, thought Hermione with anger rising. Immediately she begin calculating scenarios in which she could have the upper hand. No wait! I'm being watched. "ventus coactum." said Snape with a wave of his wand. Hermione was thrown back. The hit left her gasping for breath. "Show us that anger boy!" taunted Snape. How dare that boy loathe him. He didn't even know him. Perhaps the master will enjoy it more if I hurt him a little. Snape thought. Hermione clenched her teeth. She glanced at the portrait of Voldemort and saw him enjoying the torture. If he wants a show I'll give him a show. Hermione thought. She reached for a dung-bomb.

"Bombarda!" she fired the spell. Snape made a cross gesture and absorbed the spell.

"voco inimicus!" casted Snape and cobras shot at his wand towards Hermione. She threw herself to the side and rolled off. The snakes hit the wall and advanced towards her. She ran towards Snape and threw a dung-bomb towards Snape. The bomb exploded in red smoke surrounding Snape. Hermione turned and challenged the cobras. Angered, they pounced to attack and Hermione jumped out of the way in time. The cobras entered the smoke. Hermione waited with a smile at the thought of outwitting Snape's own summon. Blue light exploded and Hermione was thrown back by the force. The smoke disappeared.

No I should not be doing this I have to pretend I'm a second year kid. The less attention I attract to myself the better. I have to calm down. She thought.

"You fool, don't hold back. Use your hate." said the hissing portrait. The thought of Arthur Weasley came to her mind. She could not hold herself back as her wand spat bright thundering lighting. The force shook the room and wind rushed around them. Snape blocked with an invisible shield and wrestled the lighting bolt to the side. Her wand moved away from protecting her and pulled her to the side. You fool kid. I better finish him quick or my master will think I've grown weak.

"Sectumsempra!" growled Snape. Invisible swords slashed at Hermione's chest and she was thrown back. Her wand left her hands and a warm liquid splattered on her face and lungs. My god I'm choking she panicked. Her hands were numb and she tried to get up. In the distance she could hear a cold laugh as she was sinking into a pitch black sleep. Hours later, she awoke in the hospital wing. It was dark and the most of the hospital wing was in darkness. Hermione looked at bandaged chest. She touched her body in panic. The enhanced polyjuice potion was still working. She had taken bottles with her for this mission. They had been given by Luna.

"They were made by the Wise Elder. They work for 24 hours." Hermione remembered her words and was glad. I got to remember to ask the Elder for the recipe. Hermione thought. She didn't feel the sensation of warm blood like before so she tried to get up. Her body felt heavy and all muscles hurt. "Stay down boy. You lost too much blood. It will take a night's rest to get your blood pressure to normal. I'm afraid those scars will stay with you forever though. They were done with dark magic... My husband didn't mean to hurt you." A womanly voice with a tone of anger to it, came from across the hall. The person came near Hermione's bed and Hermione saw her in the light for the first time and her jaw dropped.

"Lily!" she jumped at her and hugged her. Lily Evans didn't know how to take this and held her. Hermione cried and her sobs probed at Lily Evan's heart and Lily consoled her. Oh my god I've found one of my best friends. She is alive? I've missed her so much. I miss them all. For the first time in days Hermione felt safe. After a few minutes of her tears Hermione looked at her. She had so many questions but didn't know where to begin.

"It's alright boy. Keep your head out of trouble and you will be fine you will see." She calmed her. Lily also had the red teary eyes. She had aged to a beautiful woman. She was older probably in her late thirties and her green eyes shone deep and beautifully. Her scarlet red hair bright in a ponytail. She had a red dress with a white apron. Only a few days ago she had seen her when she was 19.

"Scars can be covered. I'll give you a sleepless potion so you won't have any nightmares, boy" She kissed him on the forehead and rubbed her eyes. She sniffed a little and went for the potion. Hermione froze. Husband? I didn't see James, and Crouch didn't really hurt me. But Snape could not be... She cursed herself. Now all her questions and worries had sunk with her feeling of security. The Lily I know would have never married Snape. Snape had always being his friend. It was true he secretly loved her. Maybe he made her drink a love potion and has been feeding it to her ever since. I have to find out what happened. Hermione cleared her eyes and reached on her pocket to find her bag. She took the polyjuice potion out and drank some just in case. She hid it back. Lily Evans came back and Hermione eyes with tears flowing down her cheeks. Hermione looked at her with anger and suspicion.

"Mrs. Po- I mean Mrs. Snape..."

"Yes dear?" Asked Lily Evans preparing the potion on the stand next to her bed.

"Weren't you married to James Potter?" decided Hermione to confront her about it. Lily dropped a glass of water. It broke and left the room in a long silence. Hermione waited. Lily turned to face her. Hermione opened her mouth to ask again but was greeted with a slap across the face.

"Don't you dare mention that name to me again. I don't know who you are or how you know that name, but if you..." breathed Lily in anger. She had her hand raised again, but she stopped herself and walked out of the room. Hermione stared at her perplexed with tears in her eyes. Hermione had never seen that anger before. There was pure hatred in those eyes.

What did James do to her? She wanted to tell her who she really was, but she was Snape's wife. How could she do this to James. They were so in love. She drank the potion that was in the night stand and laid back to rest.

She had never felt so alone and tense. Is this how Harry felt every night? Poor Harry, I wish I could see him. I miss him. Another tear fell or him.

"I miss Ron..." She let out a sob. Hermione wondered what other horrible news could await her tomorrow. She cried for a while before she slipped into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hermione's Defeat**

Hermione awoke to the warming rays of day. Her eyelids were dry and salty like her cheeks. She did not rise from the bed but stood reflecting on the past days. The anguish and fear weighed heavily on her heart. Never had she felt this lonely and she thought of Ron and Harry. She wanted to call out to them to come and help her. Harry had always been so brave and sure of himself. Ron always followed Harry's lead. She knew how foolishly they both used to charge into danger. She would worry about them and followed for she knew they would eventually need her knowledge and quick thinking. Now however, there was no one to follow, she needed Harry's bravery and Ron's comfort. "I need you guys", she whispered "I can't do it on my own. I thought I could." A tear of worry trickled down her eye. The bandages around her chest felt a little tight and her mind moved to her injury. How could she have let it get this bad? She had prided herself of being so calculating and controlling of her emotions. Why had she fought back with Snape? It was the voice, Voldemort's voice had taunted her and ignited her anger. She had lost control. Now she was injured and had almost blown her cover.

I must control myself, she admitted. The fight had been a close call. She wouldn't get another chance. Next time, she was bound to be caught for sure. What would Harry do now? She thought for a moment and remember Harry's attitude from seer's writings. No matter how tough the challenge was, he kept moving forward. He didn't always succeed but he kept pushing forward. That's what I must do. I must move forward. Her mind was set. With a weary body, she helped herself up. Her shoulders were stiff and arms tired, but her chest and lower chest muscles were the ones to give her more trouble. They ached and cramped. She guessed her injuries had been severe and some muscles had to be magically mended.

Curtains were drawn around her and she decided to get dressed for class and find out where the Ravenclaw diadem was. Despite her seven years in Hogwarts and her study of the Seer's books, she felt that she was in a strange castle that she was dreading to explore. A new uniform was set on the stand next to her belongings. She dressed as fast as she could manage. Her robes gave her the most effort. She pulled her hair back and picked up a scroll and her wand that had been placed next to her clothes. She searched timidly for Lily.

Down the infirmary next to the wall were medical drapes covering another bed. She heard noises and a voice that she recognized as Lily's. One foot went forward to the bed but she stopped herself and recollected the events of last night. Lily's angry eyes flashed in her mind and Hermione found she was afraid of facing her again. She walked away ashamed. She had returned from the past as Lily's best friend and confident and now the longing for her friendship depressed her greatly.

She walked down the hall dressed in boys clothes. She was not used to being in a boy's body. It was alien to her and she felt there were body parts missing or misplaced. Her shoulders felt too wide and her arms too big for a young boy. She had been practicing her walk as a boy but she still swung her hips too much sometimes. The last three days had been practice yet she felt awkward still. Her years as a grown woman made her walk with elegance and femininity. The complete opposite of what she felt now. Uncomfortably, she arranged the crotch part of her pants. She would never get used to that.

The piece of parchment that had been placed next to her bed contained all her classes and a note.

Find out where the dormitory is from one of your classmates, useless ferret. -Professor Crouch

She walked towards her first class gloomily. She felt eyes on her and searched around to find enchanted armor guards staring at her as she passed. They were armed with a sword and shield. Their shield was polished with the Slytherin crest. She remembered that they could attack a person if ordered by the Headmaster. How was she supposed to get the item Luna wanted with all this security? She didn't even know where it was, she thought as her mood sunk lower.

It was past noon and an old wooden clock with rotating roman numerals had confirmed it. The clock spoke in a commanding voice, "Get to class!" Hermione waved her wand at it and silenced it. She studied her parchment and noticed she had missed Dueling and Magical Weapons training in the morning. Another class was now in session. she decided to attend it and the next before anyone started suspecting her for wandering the school.

Her first class in Slytherin blood was Magical History. She expected to hear more monotone ramblings from the ghost professor Binns again. He was near her classroom when he spotted Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. Hermione ran to her classroom, she did not wish to attract more attention to herself by being reprimanded by Filch. That squib was bound to be here. He always did like Slytherins. Her hasty entrance to the classroom was louder than she had hoped and everyone turned to face her. The classroom seemed tidier than she had expected. The walls were surrounded with large textbooks of magical history. Diplomas and awards and framed essays adorned the wall next to a mahogany desk. The teacher's back was turned so she walked to an empty chair but halted as an anonymous kid cleared his throat.

The professor magically writing on the blackboard was a thin red haired man with glasses. His voice was full of ego. "History of Slytherin blood and its beginnings" was written on the board.

"Salazar Slytherin, the creator of this school declared..." He turned. Hermione stopped and greeted him before he directed her a question. Hermione used the greeting she hated but had been warned by Luna to use. "Hail Lord Voldemort."

"..Hail... and who are you, young man who has rudely interrupted my class." said the professor. Hermione looked at the older face with a few wrinkles and a touch of white hairs, she recognized it immediately. It was Percy Weasley now facing her. Hermione stared with surprise.

"What are you doing here. Where is professor Binns?" She asked before she could think.

"That Ghoul is not worthy of the title professor young man. Tell me your name immediately!"

"Her- I mean...Herman Drevan Vorten..." Hermione answered. She wasn't used to the name yet.

"Don't ask stupid questions again, Mr. Vorten." Percy glared at her. He regained his pompous composure. "I knew of your arrival of course. Just wanted you to introduce yourself to the class. sit there." pointed Percy as he went back to lecturing.

Hermione sat next to a boy with a hooked nose and red spiky hair. He was surprisingly well dressed and had a smug air about him. As Hermione sat in the desk, the boy kicked her chair and she fell back. Hermione got up with her wand raised. Percy turned and saw her.

"No wands needed in my class, Mr. Vorten." The wand flew out of Hermione's hands and Percy lured it to him. "I'll hold that for you till the end of class." Percy turned to his rambling. Hermione shot an angry glare at the boy and he returned it with smirk. A blond boy flew a paper bird at Hermione's face and some kids snickered. She turned and then felt a spell hit her on the back. Her legs started kicking like she was swimming. She lost balance and fell over. Her legs kicked the chair and hit another desk loudly.

"Professor Wously! Vortex is disrupting the class!" exclaimed the red-haired boy with a wicked smile on his lips. Percy stopped and looked at Hermione who was still kicking like crazy. Percy looked annoyed at having his name mispronounced, but didn't say anything to the boy.

"Mr. Vorten. If you don't mind!" Percy released the curse and lifted her into the air, face down next to the wall. The class laughed loudly.

"Settle down kids!"

Well at least I'm a boy and not a girl wearing a skirt, Hermione thought with relief. Her relief didn't last long as more kids wrote things on her robes. The red-haired kid changed Hermione's hair green and her skin orange. Others were laughing in their seats. How in the hell did I become the laughingstock of the class? She thought furiously.

"...Salazar being the wisest and noble of all wizards allowed the inferior wizards, Griffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw..." Percy kept lecturing. However his voice had no emotion as he was repeating word for word from the textbook. What kind of rubbish is this? They are rewriting history to Voldemort's desires. She listened, trying to find a clue about where the item she was looking for might be.

Percy was not a very good teacher, Hermione noticed. Half of the class was sleeping and the rest was whispering or doing tricks with magic. Seems like professor all over again. She was going to get even with that red-haired boy.

"...Salazar Slytherin made items of power, beauty and knowledge to be shared within the school, but the inferior professors sought these items and attempted to steal them from SlytherinBlood so Salazar banished them..."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. What sort of twisted wizard would write this garbage? Hermione examined the whole class and found a student sleeping on her desk with her book covering her face. The cover read "History of the Slytherin Empire" in green font overlooking a dark background with golden snakes entwined. The author was written in small gold letters below the title. "by Dolores Umbridge" Hermione covered her eyes in desperation. The swell of anger and rage boiled on her upside down face. Her temperature rose. The desire for her wand was beyond her sadness. She eyed her wand on Percy's desk and stretched her boyish bony hand. "Goddamn it, I'm tired of this crap!" She screamed in her mind. An image of Dolores Umbridge's wicked laugh and magic skin-carving quill flashed in Hermione's mind. She outstretched her hand forward and felt the cold sensation released from her hand. Suddenly, the desk collided with the wall and cruched by a round invisible boulder. Scrolls, writing materials and desk fragments blasted into the students. The screams of young boys and a terrified professor were deafened by the girls. Even Hermione was startled by their reaction and looked wide-eyed.

Percy pointed his wand around the class looking for an explanation while shaking. His lower lip was trembling.

Everyone approached the wreckage and begin making wild accusations of what had happened. "Maybe it was the wind", said a boy. "You fool!" said another. "Who threw that spell?" asked Percy. "Not I," answered many voices as Hermione regained her composure and repeated with the others. "An invisible troll!" a boy screamed jokingly. There were a few screams and gasps. "Quiet!" Percy urged. "This incident is too powerful for second years, so I will inform the Headmaster that Peeves is disturbing classrooms again."

Hermione was speechless and confused to what that sensation had been. A magic blow like that was difficult with a wand but possible. A blow without a wand was unthinkable. She didn't think wand-less magic was possible; however Lupin had once said that he was able to. He had never showed her how though. This was probably Peeves' prank, she concluded.

"Didn't the bloody Baron torture him last week?" recalled the red-haired boy. Percy tried the Repairo spell on the desk but was unable to rejoin all the scattered mess. He asked everyone to sit down and continued the lecture keeping a suspicious glare at the students for the remainder of the class. The bell rang and Hermione dropped from her lifting charm. She hit the floor unexpectedly and rubbed her head. Some kids laughed and walked towards their next class. Her skin and hair back to normal. Hermione followed them and was climbing down the stairs when she remembered her wand. She started running towards the class when her feet halted immediately. Her wand was in her robe's pocket. She inspected it and indeed it was hers. Her mouth was opened. The locking of a door snapped her out of her surprise and she saw Percy walking down the hall heading towards her. She turned, wand in hand and bolted downstairs. She didn't know how she had obtained her wand back but she didn't want her wand confiscated.

Hermione followed the second years drawing little attention as she hung in the back. More kids joined as they headed towards the open field next to the Quidditch stadium. Her face creased a frown when she saw the jailed stadium. The lack of Quidditch hoops made the dark colored stadium more like a Colosseum. The second years around her walked towards it with familiarity. Hermione wondered why this Colosseum had been chosen for the next class. The statue of an elegant lady in a tight robe and swaying hair adorned the entrance to the Colosseum. Hermione turned as she heard some girls in a group talk in French. She was multi-lingual and knew they were talking about boys. She had visited France in the past. Could they be transfers from Beauxbatons Academy, located in France? Ahead of her a boy made a loud joke in Bulgarian and she understood why they were in Slytherin Blood. They were probably not enough pure-blood wizards in England. All these transfers made Hermione ease a little. She had wondered how she was going to fake her transfer to Slytherin Blood. She was examining the rest of the students, wondering if they all behaved like Slytherins and hating everyone who was not pure-blood.

Her eye caught the sight of a beautiful dark-haired girl giggling with some of her friends. Her looks surprised her but her eyes had captivated her. Round emerald eyes shining met hers and for the first time she blushed at meeting a girl's eyes. Her hair glistened in the light and her olive skin made her stand out. Her rosy cute cheeks turned into a smile as Hermione was unable to look away. She examined Hermione for a few seconds before returning her eyes to her friends. Her friends glanced her way. She turned to await the class.

Everyone gathered in the right side of the Colosseum where benches were laid there with a podium facing them. The sand covered the Colosseum and as Hermione took a look, she saw hints of wear and tear from magical spells and creatures. Groups of friends sat together and chatted. A loud flapping from a robe interrupted the chatter and Professor Crouch landed behind the podium. His black velvet robe with yellow green decorated snakes sparkled in the sun. The class was much bigger than her last class. Hermione wondered if she would be able to hear him with all the people here; however the loud echo voice quieted everyone.

"As you are aware, Slytherin Legion service is only three years away. I expect this class to continue my tradition of highly trained cadets... Is that understood?" his voice resonated. The whole class responded with a unified "Yes professor Crouch!"

"I expect you all to train your spells..." He looked towards kids who were whispering in French.

"...regardless of where they are from!" He shouted in French.

"...or who they know..." He glanced at the red-haired boy who sat in the second row that was surrounded by girls. Two unusually large boys sat behind him, guarding his rear.

"Now I will teach you how to summon beasts to do your bidding. Those that have read the assigned pages, step to the middle of the colosseum. If you haven't, don't waste my time!"

Hermione felt she had a reasonable explanation for staying behind so she sat as close as she could to watch the Dark magic being performed. She was glad not to learn it but she was curious to watch. Most of the class stood and followed the professor. A few students remained in the benches. Hermione hoped they had a good reason in case Crouch came to ask. She had met enough of his bad humor yesterday.

His speaking voice turned to normal since he hadn't magically amplified it yet he still shouted the instructions. Without a warning, Crouch stunned a girl who had chosen to whisper while he was instructing. The girls near her whimpered but did not argue.

"As I was saying... A summon requires blood, given freely by the master to maintain the dominant will over the summoned beast. The amount of blood varies by summon and the strength of your will...you four over there better have a good reason for not doing the assignment!" he threatened. Hermione didn't take his words seriously as she had seen him cower before Snape and smiled at that.

"Summon a Blast Ended Skrewt... with the words and the appropriate wand cast. Separate and practice in the meantime."

The students dispersed and at their leisure, begin repeating " " some louder than others. Their wand motions were a swipe downward followed by a flick forward. No student managed it at the first try. Some managed colored sparks.

"Concentrate you mongrels!"

"This is dark magic?" Hermione thought. It didn't seem that complicated. The black smoked figure advanced on the students sitting on the benches and threw a emptied bench out of the way to interrogate the student on Hermione's front left. The sandy-blonde boy cowered holding his hands in front of his face in weak defense.

"why did you not do the assignment?" growled Crouch. "You slow my class with your pathetic self!" The boy was close to tears and muttered, "I-I wante-d to but my book was hidden...hon-nest." Hermione glanced around, seeing some boys looking back and whispering containing their laugh as they observed the boy about to be punished. Hermione figured they had been responsible for that. "Poor boy," Hermione thought. There is no order in this school. Crouch smiled at the boy and Hermione reached for her wand apprehensive of what Crouch was about to do.

"It's ok..." he started, flicking his wand in a half circle counter-clockwise against the boy. "...that you are a screw up-" The boy transfigured to a brown shaggy dog. He tossed the dog a few feet in the air as the dog barked scared. "...and a forgetful boy!" he finished. The dog fell and a few feet off the ground met Crouch's foot striking the dog forward with a loud yelp. Immediate cries followed as the dog sprinted away. A student ran to the other students practicing and feinted wand movements.

Cackles of laughter were heard from the practicing students. Hermione however was enraged with a closed fist. Crouch however kept the smile and approached the student two rows in front of Hermione. It was a scarlet-haired girl with freckles. "I must do something," thought Hermione. If he puts a hand on that girl I swear. Crouch got near the girl's face. Tears were now visible down the girl's cheeks. "Why in ...the...bloody...hell-" he didn't finish as the girl interrupted him in panicked German. Hermione understood, but Crouch was slightly puzzled. "I don't know! I can't read English good! Please don't hex me! Please! I'll learn!" She begged in German. "What in the bloody hell are you saying? Are you cursing at me?" Hermione predicted Crouch's wand movement and reacted. Her spell struck Crouch in the stomach and he was knocked back into a bench that split in half. Hermione stood with her wand raised. Her instincts had taken over before her mind. The whole class was thunderstruck and immobile. The girl with dark beautiful hair stared at Hermione. A slight bravery swelled inside Hermione along with a smirk.

Now, it dawned on her that she had just attacked a professor again. The consequences were going to be harsh. The smirk faded. The class held their breath. Crouch shook the wooden remains off his black velvet robe.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Vorten again..." begin Crouch as if he had just been interrupted in words. He raised his wand and brought it down and flicked it in a rapid motion. A bright circular round symbol appeared ahead of the wand. The words on the symbol turned dark purple and a black decorated panther with gold jewelry and painted symbols on her paws, materialized in a jump. Hermione retreated and ran towards the gate. A growl quickened her sprint. Screams alarmed her and she chanced a look back. The panther within pouncing distance, rushed forward. Hermione dove left. The hard sand in her face rushed in her nostrils. She coughed dust and shot a stunning spell to the panther a few feet away. The spell bounced off and angered the beast. Running out of options, Hermione ran the opposite way. Crouch was watching with laughter. Hermione shot a silent spell at Crouch. The flame-colored light swooshed past Crouch's smoke-surrounded form and hit the wall behind him. The explosion made the students run. Crouch's laughter became maniacal. Wind rushed his smoked form. Hermione was stunned and open for attack. Claws found her skin from behind. Her body was thrown forward. The force landed her face down. Her shivering body reacted and turned to face the charging panther. Hermione thrusted her wand forward as a weapon. The beast met the wand and fire engulfed its face. Blinded, the beast crushed into Hermione's body and rolled forward. Flames hooked on Hermione's robe and the weight passed her had broken her nose. The fire died in smoke out of the panther's face. The blood fell out of Hermione's nose across her robes and she wiped it off. Her face and hands in scratches. Flame seemed to be the panther's weakness. The panther growled and with one eye intact rushed forward to attack again. Hermione's immediately casted the first fire spell she could think of, but the words "Arcesso! " came. She jumped back with her wand pointed forward. Within a split second, fire rushed at the panther and flapped its winds, striking it with its beak. A man's cry of defeat and rage echoed in her mind. Blood and flame rained on Hermione and she covered her face. The cry of her summon penetrated her being and she felt the connection. A voice overshadowed the bird cries, "Hermione, you are not alone... Fight!" She had heard the warm voice before. Her trembling body was burned and scratched. Next to her was the burning carcass of a four-legged beast. The bird in mid-flight faced her and gave a last cry before it shattered in bright orange flames. The warm voice spoke again "You are not alone...". Hermione stood and smirked in bewilderment at her victory. No sound could be heard except her own fast beating heart. A purple light flashed at her vision and her world collapsed, spinning down into darkness. She did not feel her body hit the ground like a ragdoll. She hoped she would wake up from this nightmare future and things rectify how they used to be. Her consciousness stirred and she hoped she was in the infirmary to see lily's face again. Even if she hated her; she still considered her friendship of great value. Specially now in this lonesome future. Her body ached and felt stretched, her muscles stiff. She raised her heavy eyelids to find herself in a dark dungeon lighted by torch-light. She tried to move her hands to scratch her itchy face, but iron shackles bounded her to a wide wooden wheel. Her feet stung as he tried to move the too-tight shackles. She looked around and found herself with no shirt. Her back felt unusually warm and she wanted to feel it. Embarrased she blushed furiously and tried to look her chest but it was with great relief she was still a boy. Disgruntled voices neared and soon the creak of the wooden door made her wrestle to turn to see her captors. "Awak't last I seeth..." said a grunting old man voice. He spoke to his companion. "oy the boy is not to be released until heth hash his punishhment!" He reminded the companion with glee in his voice.

"I will mend his immediate wounds Mr. Filch, thank you for waiting outside." said Lily in a defiant tone. Filch grunted, but opened the door to wait outside. Lily did not speak but Hermione could already feel her back soothe in a cold feeling. She cleaned her wounds and changed her bandages. Hermione's tears of sadness and pain were wiped with a wet towel on her face. Hermione now able to see Lily looked at her silently weeping. Lily did not speak but proceeded to mend her face wounds. Hermione's eyes met for the first time and Lily looked away rapidly. Her sweet voice surprised Hermione.

"How did you know James, Mr. Vorten?" asked Lily in a low angry voice. "He is my friend." answered Hermione. "He is in Bulgaria now?" asked lily sharply. "I don't know. why would he be there?" wondered Hermione. "You said you knew him . So you are a liar. You've come to SlytherinBlood and thought you could torture a healer Mr. Vorten?" interrogated lily raising her voice slightly. She looked paler and agitated. "No! no, My name is Herm-" Hermione stopped and wondered how she could explain and make her understand. "I know your name Mr. Vorten. You are from Romania and was admitted to Durmstrang before coming here. I want to know how you know James and I were married?"

Hermione was unable to answer so she instead investigated lily. "What did James do to you?" The question stunned Lily and she slightly froze. Her mind brought memories and Hermione wondered the cause of lily's anger. "Your so called 'friend' is a deserter and liar, He used to beat-" Lily's voice froze in anger she grunted and held her head. She seemed to have a migraine. "Beat who?" Hermione inquired. Lily walked away her hand trembling. "If you ever talk to me about James Mr. Vorten, I will be the one to inflict those wounds on you...and I won't bother to heal them this time." Finished Lily in cold voice. She exited the dungeon room. Hermione felt the stab of hurt at being offended by words. She would never had imagined to hear Lily speak in hatred towards James. Who did he beat? Her? Impossible he would never. There had to be an explanation. Hermione was interrupted by a merry Mr. Filch carrying a leather whip.

"what are you-" The whip slashed at her back. The shrill sound out of her mouth erupted abruptly. She could not hold her tears and she wept as she was being whipped. After a while the shock and adrenaline numbed her pain. Filch kept hitting till he was exhausted from laughter and his sore arm. He released Hermione and she slumped to the floor. "Dress boy and run to the dormitory before dark or you'll regret it." said Filch with satisfaction in his voice. Hermione carried out the task with empty head. Her back numb as well as her heart. She ran down the halls to the old Griffindor dormitory but no portrait stood. Only a serpent circling the door. "open" she asked with a hollow expression. The door did not open and she tried many words before she was about to give up. she heard a scales scraping on walls and she recited words related to Slitherin rapidly.

"May Salazar bless us!" she blurted out and the door swung open. She bolted inside and slammed the door behind. She looked at the door wary and afraid. A loud thump slammed against the door and a hissing growl came behind it. No one was in the common room so she seated near the fire in a emerald-colored comfortable chair. The once glorious Griffindor colors were absent in this dark green common room. She sat staring at the fire and unable to cope with all her emotions buried her face in her arms. This was too much for her. She couldn't take it anymore. She thought of the voice but the loneliness she felt overcame any hope that had sprung before.

"I give up...I can't do it...I cant do it with out you guys...I'm leaving this place tomorrow." She decided in her mind. Her sobs echoed down her sinking mind.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I would like to apologize for the delay on this chapter, but as you know I'm working on improving my writing. Please excuse any grammar errors as well. Please take the time to review my chapters since I have no idea what I'm doing right or wrong at this time.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dueling and Magical Weapons Training**

Fred was kept in room full of books and scrolls. Bored beyond belief he had browsed thru some of the books and found a dust-covered book titled: Hexes and powder, Chinese Fireworks. The cover was adorned with a chinese-styled drawing of a dragon flying through the clouds. He took a look inside and bright explosion blinded him for several seconds. With book in hand he let out a chuckle and scrolled thru the book rapidly. Unable to contain himself. He wanted to try a spell but his wand had been kept by Luna. "I wonder if there other explosive chemicals besides powder" he thought. "Maybe there is a spell to get me out of here!"

He jumped out the bed near the wall and searched all the bookshelves excitedly. He found a dark magic book with black ghoul on the cover. He froze before opening it and remembered his mum's voice about touching dark magic books. "What mum don't know won't hurt her." said Fred out loud. When the book opened a gnome popped out of it and ran. surprised Fred, tried to capture it. However he was distracted when Luna pounded on the barred metal door.

"Wizard, Coward Fred, here's your meal." Luna said in a bored tone. It was her task to feed Fred after all. "Stop doing that! my name is Fred." She pushed a wooden plate with a dead dead squirrel on it. Fred scowled. "How am I supposed to eat that?" asked Fred.

"Mouth." answered Luna pointing with a straight face.

"I mean it's not cooked." said Fred exasperated.

"What's cooked?" Asked Luna.

"You put it on the fire and the-" Fred begin explaining. Luna pointed a finger to the squirrel. Fred yelled in surprise as a the squirrel caught on fire. Immediately he stepped on the fire to put the fire out.

"That was your food!" said Luna annoyed. "Don't you cook your food Luna?" asked Fred staring at the blackened squirrel. The smell of burned squirrel nauseating. "One does not like to called Luna!" answered Luna glaring at Fred with her piercing yellow eyes. "But why? It is your nam-" A wolf growl stopped him "Sorry I mean, pretty ms. wolf." replied Fred without thinking with a nervous grin.

"Why did you say that?"

"said what?"

"That"

"What?"

"Pretty..." Said Luna looking away from him. Fred wondered why he had said that too. Thinking of what to say to not upset her. She was a werewolf after all.

"Because you have a pretty fur...as a wolf I mean." finished Fred awkwardly. Luna reached below the bars and pulled the plate towards her.

"I'll ask the Wise Elder about this cooked thing" said Luna walking away. Fred was left in the cell surprised that Luna had decided to be nice to him. She had always treated him as an annoyance and now this. Fred could have sworn her face had a blush when she left.

Luna walked disturbed, she suddenly felt aware of her image and blushed furiously arranging her long blond hair. She walked down corridors and chambers and passed many of her pack. Cubs and young adults like her She checked her robe and found fur hair. She remembered Fred was a wizard and she felt angered with herself for letting the wizards words cause her embarrassment. She entered a chamber deep inside the cave. Two young adults guarded a scarlet iron gate with lion devouring a snake crest. They observed her but did not yield her passage. She rolled her eyes and muttered the password. "Godric Griffindor's courage will make us victorious." The guards moved and she pounded the gate with her fist. "Enter." was the response from inside. Luna pushed the gates. The chamber inside was covered in bookshelves and books. More books than Luna really cared for, but it was the Wise Elder's decision to keep them. "Books are precious Luna, they hold the authors feelings within." He had told her. A hooded man sat near the fire. A book was floating near him. She shut the gates before speaking. "Wise Elder, why do the wizards 'cuk' their food? Do they steal their soul that way?"

"You needn't be so formal with me, Golden wolf. No, they are human, as much as they would like to forget that, all humans cook their food. You should try it sometime, Golden wolf." replied the man not taking his eyes from the book.

"Food tastes good raw. Mama wolf says one should always respect their elders and address them as such."

"Ah yes, how is 'Golden Heart'?"

"She is great, she just had cubs last season."

Luna decided to ask something that had been bothering her. "Will the witch Hermi, survive in that place Elder? One could read her feelings instantly. Can we trust her?"

"It will depend on her inner strength. Once she brings us the items we asked for, we will imprison her. Don't make the mistake of trusting wizards my child."

Back in SlytherinBlood (aka Hogwarts)...

The shrill of a whistle shook Hermione and she fell off the chair. She was a woman! Her body in a ripped boys clothes. Her pants and shirt torn at the seams. She bolted out of her chair and ran to the bathroom awkwardly almost tripping near the door. The steps of half awaken students coming down the stairs, could be heard. She headed towards the stalls and closed locked the door. She immediately searched her pockets and found her space-enhancing bag. She stuck her hand inside and searched. Things had been tossed around since all her fights and it was hard locating the potion cabinet with all her poly-juice potions. With loud voices two girls entered the restroom.

"You should have seen him Deline!" The girl yawned then continued, "He burned that panther then attacked professor Crouch!...It was...so exciting." Bare-footed, she climbed on the toilet to conceal her feet.

"oh crap I'm going to be found out when they try to expel me!" Hermione thought nervously. She wrested right arm in her pocket where her bag was. It was hard to find anything. She wanted to pull out her bag but she had sown it to her pants so it wouldn't fall. She grunted in her blinded search. She found the familiar designs on the cabinet and moved scattered stuff aside. She reached for a potion bottle and pulled it towards her.

"Do you think he has a girlfriend already?" asked the other girl from outside. Hermione's hand fumbled the potion bottle and it fell thru the mess. She cursed in her mind. "No I don't think so." said the first girl. "He's so mysterious and handsome." Said the other. Their words increased Hermione's nervousness and surprised her. "Handsome, her? Girls nowadays." thought Hermione. She managed to pull another potion. Next was the hairs from the boy, from a pouch. She drank in a hurry. It tasted awful like rotten peach. Hermione hoped the boy wasn't a mean person. The transformation came too unexpectedly. Her barefooted slipped and ended inside the toilet. The rest of her body toppled forward and smashed into the stall door. Breaking it, she rolled forward and landed next to two girls in a dark padded suit. The two girls stared blushing furiously. Hermione, however stared at the dark-haired girl blushing. Her heart was beating fast. She knew she was in trouble, any second the girls would run screaming and get her into trouble and she would be discovered as the spy. "What were you doing there?" asked the dark-haired girl instead.  
"I was..." she begin,"You see I ran into the wrong rest-"

Another whistle blew outside. Both girls jumped.

"You better get dressed. Professor Lestrange tortures kids who are late...My Name is Mary by the way." said the dark-haired girl before she dissapeared with a dreamy smile. Her friend dragged her out. A loud woman's voice was heard all over the dormitory. "Any student found in the dormitories will be punished!"

Hermione looked out the door slightly. Hurried steps scrambled to get out of the dormitory. All kids were dressed in that dark padded suit that resembled a quiddicht goalkeeper outfit. He found several suits on floor and wore it with haste. Punished in this bloody place probably meant whipped. She bolted downstairs and found several late comers like her and followed them unto a flat field near the lake. People from all years gathered lining up in a square formation by year, Hermione assumed. Another whistle was heard again and the formation tightned and silenced. Three black-smoke-filled human figures rose up from the other side of the castle and landed next to the one on the right was Snape with a ill-humored expression, a black robe with a emerald, enchanted scarf slithering around his neck. Next to him was a beautiful woman Hermione hardly recognized. Her dark long hair wrapped tightly around a scarlet decoration. She wore a silk dark gown tightened around her body by a gold colored belt with matching boots. She was dressed to impress and unlike any Hogwarts professor Hermione had seen. How does she expect to teach something in such an outfit, was Hermione's first impression. On the right was a plump man with crooked posture that almost made him pass for a hunchback. Like many times in his life, he was trying hard to make himself unnoticeable, but his mouse-like buckteeth, beckoned ridicule.

Hermione glanced around and could see the nervousness and agitation on all students.

"Several of you are minutes late! We will not tolerate such lack of discipline in SlytherinBlood. There will be no breakfast this morning for any of you. Let that be a lesson to you." announced Snape.

"Snape you are too soft!" spat the woman and Hermione recognized that voice. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. Her wand raised and pointed to the nearest student a auburn-haired boy, probably a 5th year, Hermione guessed. "Crucio!" barked the woman in delighted tone. The boy collapsed in agony. Shrieks of horror and shocked erupted as his body jerked violently. Everyone around him spread out.

"Enough!" demanded Snape in harsh tone. He closed on Lestrange. "Need I remind you that the dark lord needs recruits for his army, not brainless husks! Bellatrix."

"You are too soft on these wretches!" insulted Breatrix. "As the Dark Lord's favorite! I will do as I please!" She exclaimed defiantly.

"As long as I run this school you will follow my rules Bellatrix! Being the Dark Lord's concubine does not guarantee you any power!" Spat Snape now enraged at being challenged in front of the school. "If you raise your wand at me. I should have to apologize to the Dark Lord for finally ridding him of one of his annoyances! Now I'm here to keep you on a tight leash since you murdered too many recruits in the army! If you recall." A grin appeared on Snape's lips. Beautrix held her wand tight in her hand trembling in anger. "Continue your so called lesson." Snape reminded her. He conjured a wooden chair and sat awaiting, one leg resting on the other..

She growled in rage and shot a stunning spell at the plump man next to her. He was thrown back in grunt. "All of you form up!" Beautrix bellowed starting her class. All students hastily arranged the lines and Hermione lined up behind other second years. "I want you all to march to the end of the field and back here! Any of you fail and I will flog you myself!" She threatened.

"Now turn!" They all turned 360 degrees and the girl infront of her faced her. Awkwardly she rapidly followed. "March!" Hermione looked at the boy next to her as he raised his legs high while marching. Imitating him she swung her arms forward.

"Bloody scum!" She heard a yell from Bellatrix. "You in the back! move!" Hermione mimicked all her classmates movements. She wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible. She would make a run for it thru one of the secret passages. She hated this place. She had to escape. They trained marching an hour. Many first years were too scared to do anything properly and tripped on each other. Others were hungry and cold. The fog was still lifting of the lake and half of the school grounds were visible. Bellatrix became so frustrated she shot stunning spells at some first years. Their bodies left on the grass where they lay. Wormtail the man, who Bellatrix had thrown earlier, was in charge of removing the bodies.

All years gathered in the middle of the field as Bellatrix gave them instructions on how to fly with a cloud of smoke. "Acerbus Vollatilis" said Beautrix. "those words will begin you glidding thru the sky. However you must have the will to move thru the clouds. Strength, anger will help you maintain flight. Salazar, himself taught this spell only to his beloved pupils. Anger and hatred will propel you thru sky. Maintain those feelings and your enemies will fear you!" Bellatrix's feelings of adoration for Slytherin could be heard as she lectured. Everyone separated and tried the spell. No one managed emit smoke. This enraged Bellatrix. "You fools! Think loathing and hate! Haven't you wanted to kill someone? Use those thoughts!" Hermione tried to remember all the events of the past days. Her mind turned to Snape and she felt light, but Voldemort's cold hissing laughter resounded on her ears. Wind rushed past her face and her body slammed suddenly against a trunk of a tree. She looked back and many people were smoking, but all had remained where they were. She was the first one to move. No one had noticed since they were too busy trying to make it work. She felt relieved and tried to imitate the steps of others. Bellatrix gave up after hours of teaching and shouted at and stunned students. She finally made them continue marching.

Hermione felt exhausted and images of food flashed in her mind. She ventured a whisper to the boy next to her. "What time is lunch?" The boy looked at her. "in 3 hours." he whispered back. After repeated shouting from Bellatrix they were finally able to rest and elves dressed in pillow cases brought jugs of water. Bellatrix resisted but a dozen kids had fainted of thirst and hunger; so Snape had over ruled her decision. Everyone collapsed to the ground tired while getting drinks.

An elf girl brought Hermione a glass of water and she drank desperately. The elf's eyes were lowered and did not dare look at Hermione in the eyes. "Thanks." said Hermione after her fourth cup. The elf girl dropped the jug in shock. "I is sorry master!" she replied desperately in a squeaky voice. "Ivy will punish herself!" she replied in apology. She grabbed the jug and smacked herself with it. Drops of water splashed on Hermione as she halted the elf girl by the tiny arms. "No! stop!" Hermione whispered. She looked around. Some kids however actually taunted and took their frustration on the elves. A boy in the 5th year threw the cup back to the elf who had brought him water. "Listen, I'm sorry. Ivy don't punish yourself" she whispered. The elf only stared at Hermione in fear. "Do you have any bread or chicken with you? I'm starving and haven't eaten anything in days."

"I-I is retur-ning if master wa-nts food." replied the cowering elf, her face lowered in fear. "Please hide it when you come back. I'll be over there." Hermione pointed away from the other students. "Thanks." said Hermione with trembling fingers of hunger. The elf-girl dissaparated in a loud crack.

"What does marching have to do with magic?" wondered a boy irritated. "It's not magic, it's discipline." answered another short of breath.

Hermione didn't realize til now, how hungry she really was. Her rash actions of the last few days had taken a toll on her body. She walked around the resting students. Some were too tired to bother their elves, but others took their anger on them. A boy kicked an elf away with anger. The elf's body flung in the air a few feet and dissaparated away in a cry of pain. Him and other boys roared with laughter. Hermione wanted to punch the boy but she was too weakened. A growl from her stomach erupted and a few kids stared her way. No one had been brought food; so Hermione felt disappointed that the elf would probably not return. She felt she would probably faint before lunch.

A loud crack jolted Hermione to the floor. Next to her was the scared elf-girl. She glanced around cautiously and handed Hermione a pouch with cheese bread and some turkey. "I-I is not fi-nding chicken master." said the elf shielding her head, expecting a blow. Hermione grabbed some turkey and cheese and cautiously eat it. She took some turkey and offered it to the elf. The elf stared astonished. "Please take it." Ivy accepted it nervously. "You better go or-"

"Maggot with long ears get over there with the others!" Shouted Bellatrix to Ivy. She had no choice but to gather with the other elves lined up facing the wizards. "Now gather around and line up facing these maggots!" resonated Bellatrix's voice. Everyone did as ordered. "Try to hit those maggots with stunning spells first, then hurl a rock at the elf magically." Her words stung Hermione with guilt. If she hadn't ask the Ivy to bring her back food she wouldn't be in this mess.

Hermione's mind raced as options flooded her mind. She had to help Ivy escape no matter what but could not forsee any plan that would not reveal her. She arrived at the conclusion that she needed a distraction.

"Don't you dare apparate maggots!" She threatened the elves. "Try to dodge the spells if you can!" She let out a enthusiastic laugh. She seated herself feet away from Snape.

In her mind Hermione conjured her patronous with her wand pointed to her back. A seal increasing in size glowed pale and bright.

"Fire!" Beautrix ordered and dozens of voices erupted stunning spells at the elves. Most elves reacted, dodged and ran in circles. Few took surprise hits and were thrown back. Ivy was brutally shaking and shielded her face as she ran. An older paler elf, shielded Ivy from a barrage of stunning spells. His flimsy body slid past Ivy. She whimpered loudly. Causing an uproar of cheers and laughter from the crowd. The Patronous raced past the students and some faltered back and others amazed. Faces focused on the Patronus, Hermione shot an invisibility charm to Ivy. The patronus seal, dashed head first into Bellatrix. Bright sparks burst out and Bellatrix's seat exploded in splinters. Rejoiced Hermione let out a smirk. Her eyes wondered around and caught the Headmaster, who eyed her suspiciously. Once again her world collided and coldness settled around her body. Frozen in surprise she lowered her eyes expressionless. She awaited Snape's voice, but instead a hearty laughter came. Professor Beautrix Lestrange's hair singed and cluttered. Her gown covered in soot. Her growling expression of relentless annoyance and frustration. Unexpected laughter and gasps surrounded the students. She let out stabbing shriek and students jolted in silence. "Wh-o did th-is!" Bellatrix's screams pierced Hermione's ears. Her rage trembled in her body. Students' cowardice force them back to their formations. Bellatrix's inspection came to people's nose. She glared at their fear in contempt but her mind was determined on punishment. Punishment with no mercy. She determinedly raised her wand. The spell formed in her mind, but her wand flew out of her hand in spining slope to the grass.

"Professor Lestrange, would you care for a change on wardrobe I shall contend to your students." Snape remarked in a emotionless tone.

"That is not a request." Snape insisted. Bellatrix's loathing concentrated on Snape. Enraged she reached her wand and dark smoke enclosed her body. She rose rapidly, shooting at a tower to the north.

Snape waved away at the elves. "Return to your duties, take your injured out of my sight." They were quick to obey. The formation tightned as Snape neared. Hermione kept her glance low. "Enough wand fiddling. Put your wands away. No one is allowed to use them for the next exercise. Take a wooden staff behind you and pair up. You will disarm your opponent. First one, will be allowed to leave for lunch! Defeated will practice till lunch. Quitters will answer to me! Is that understood?" Demanded Snape.

"Yes Headmaster." said voices in unison. The students dispersed in pairs. Most students chose someone in their year, but there were a few uneven pairs.

A tanned boy faced Hermione and threatened with his staff. "Ready?" he asked. Hunger stung her, but thought best to yield and let the boy continue to the next person. "Ay-" words halted as the boy's staff collided her's down and assaulted her face in a swift motion. Hermione's pain cut to her side and her knees went weak. "Yield!" said the boy hesitatingly. The slap of pain drove Hermione to strike back. She lunged with the butt of the staff raised at the boy's chest. The true hit tossed the boy to the ground. The boy screeched as he dropped his staff. Hermione's strength was miscalculated and the boy bawled in pain. "Sorry..." Hermione apologized caressing her flushed swollen side.

She walked away and another boy called her attention while grunts and shouts could be overheard across. Hermione sighed and held at guard. The boy understood and brought his staff upon Hermione. She parried forward and swung right. She met the boy's face. A blow came to Hermione's shoulder as his body landed sideways. She dashed and kicked the boy's staff away. Ending her second match.

A boy with a broken nose fell next to Hermione, a trail of blood on his padded outfit. She turned to face her attacker. Mary stood with a wicked grin. Her face alight with excitement. She nodded questioningly to Hermione. Hermione raised her staff. "Save it for the last match Hermi." said Mary. "OK" said Hermione frozen half smiling. She turned with a smile. She challenged another girl. Hermione however was stunned. How could Mary have known her name? She wanted to know. She approached Mary but bolted out of the way as a red-Haired boy from her class, slammed his staff next to her.

"Why are you talking to my sister?" asked the boy threateningly. He swung hard at Hermione. She dodged kneeling down and rolled sideways as another swing came down. The boy's staff made a swooshing sound and Hermione could follow it. She wanted to pay back the boy for his rudeness, but she could understand he wanted to protect his sister. "Relax boy, she talked to me. What is your problem with me?" Hermione asked parrying his next attack.

"You remind me of some idiot I know." he said. He flipped the staff in a round motion and lunged it forward at Hermione's face. She predicted the blow and whacked the staff up. It rebounded in a loud whip. She dashed low and held the staff with one hand. She pivoted in the momentum. The staff followed. She guided it to the boy's legs. His legs buckled at the strike. He fell hard forward with a loud cry. She stood facing the boy.

Suddenly a blow took Hermione's side and flipped her over slamming her hard, on the ground. Her ears ringed and everything spun out of control. She had a trickle of blood down her lip. She had bit her lip on the fall. She could not understand where such force had attacked her from. She closed her eyes and rattled her head. She did not like attacking those kids, but someone needed to be taught a lesson. She looked for the red-haired boy but he wasn't in the ground but was hoping next to Snape. No one else but Snape had a wand at hand. Hermione realized. That bastard Snape attacked me because I beat his favorite. The red-haired boy hoped back to the castle after he spoke with Snape. Hermione was thinking of giving up, but a grunt from a girl caught her attention. It was Mary and fast-paced attacks on two girls attacking her. Hermione felt that was unfair so she rushed to her aid.

She shoulder tackled a blond girl with pale skin. Hermione and the girl landed on the grass. Fury had overtaken the girl and she lunged at Hermione scratching. Her nails caught flesh and teared at Hermione's cheek. Hermione kicked her away. She rolled and attacked Hermione again. Annoyed Hermione punched her in the stomach. The blond girl toppled gasping for air. "What are you doing?" Shouted Mary still attacking the brown haired girl next to her. "Making it fair." Hermione answered. She inspected the sting on her cheek and felt blood.

"It was fair!" Mary laughed, lunging her last attack head on at the girl and knocking her back. A screech escaped the brown-haired girl and she begin to cry.

"You are pretty good." complimented Hermione. "So are you. I get extra training. I saw you managed to beat my brother. Did he do that?" asked Mary faning herself with her blouse underneath the padded suit. A bruise had formed on the side of Hermione's face where the spell had made contact. "No, seems Snape didn't like me beating his favorite." answered Hermione smiling, but half of her face felt swollen now. "How could he? I'm sorry. Hermi, I apologize for him." said Mary. Hermione was taken back by her words and questions filled her head. "Why do you call me Hermi? What do you know?" She asked whispering near her. Mary frowned. "It's your name. Herman, thus Hermi." She whispered with a smile. "Oh." said Hermione with relief. "I'm sorry for my brother Blaze, he can be a jerk sometimes." Mary said holding out her hand. "Don't worry. I can deal with bullies." said Hermione as she shook her hand. There were a few couples battling bruised and tired.

Hermione didn't know how much she could trust Mary. "Sorry about this morning." said Hermione offhand. Mary giggled "It surprised us both. You should have seen your face." Hermione tried to remember. A painful smile crept on her face. "What's after lunch?" asked Hermione. "Potions, but I fear but a handful of students will make his class." She answered laughing. Hermione found this funny and laughed a little due to the pain.

"Mary! finish the match!" shouted Headmaster Snape. Mary looked annoyed and raised her staff. Hermione had no will to fight the only person who had been nice to her since her arrival to SlytherinBlood. "Let's just spar till lunch." said Mary with a smile. Hermione grinned and took her staff. Mary's attacks were more precise than her brother's Blaze. Hermione could parry them but had to retreat several times as swings and blows attacked the opposite side. Hermione figured Mary would take it easy on her, but apparently she was testing Hermione. Mary dodged a blow leaning back took hold of Hermione's staff. Hermione let go and Mary did a cartwheel holding Hermione's staff in her hand. She had let go of the other staff so Hermione picked it up.

Injured students walked back to the infirmary while the battered and tired observed the match. Hermione's circular attack was halted by Mary's spinning staff. Hermione prepared for the attack and Mary lunged her staff lower towards Hermione's groin. Hermione jumped in surprise and Mary rolled forward. Excitedly out of breath they continue sparring till lunch.

Hermione ate to her heart's content for the first time in days. She got up and headed towards the dormitory to gather her things and make her escape. With the space-enhancing bag on her pocket and a sack full of food, she raced down to the first floor towards the secret passage. She found Mrs. Norris on a corridor and decided to find a way around. She bolted back but ran into a man's leg and bounced back hard. The pain resounded on her injured face and she grunted. She had to avoid suspicion. "I beg your pard-" Hermione froze with tears of shock filling her eyes. She could not believe her eyes. Her heart skipping a beat. It was her personal hero standing next to her picking up his long straw hat, dressed in a dirty patched magenta trench coat. "So-rry young wizard ma-ster, I did not see you. Please Forg-ive me."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I apologize for the slow update, but I started other fanfics and that's slowing me down. Please read my other works if you like this one. Of course if you review I'll update sooner. **

**Chapter 6: The Boy-Who-Wished-for-Death**

Harry Potter, had been known as the "Boy-who-lived", the "Chosen One", and then later "The savior". Now that hero looked anything like his former legend. He carried broken glasses glued with duck tape and his face was dirty with ragged clothes and long straw hat. He raised his hands to protect his face as Hermione came near him. Hermione had always tought of him as valiant and fearless, but for him to cower like that, seem nothing like the Harry she knew. Harry who had faced hundreds of dementors and Voldemort himself. Whom had lost his parents, but continued on bravely was looking at her with fearful eyes. She was perplexed at his expression. "Are you okay Harry?"

"You are no-t going to hu-rt me with one of your spells?" he asked opening one eye but his arms still shielding his face.

"No, why would I do that?" asked Hermione.

"Becau-se I trip-ped you. I swear I did not see you. I should leave now."

"No wait! I'm so glad to see you!" she said unable to contain herself and hugged as much of his body as she could. One of my best friends is alive, thank Merlin, she exclaimed in her mind overjoyed. Tears ran down her cheeks and she sobbed hugging him.

To say Harry did not like wizards was an understatement, he despised them. He hated them with a rage that boiled his insides with anger. All his life he had to endure their ridicule and indifference. If he had been raised with the muggles he at least would have some peace from the constant ridicule because he was a squib. Harry had never seen his father, but he had been happy, for a time, to have a mother. Early on he learned that he was hated, not being a bad child, but for resembling his father. He was identical to his father, he had been told all his life. He had never met him, but had once heard he had moved out of the country leaving him and his mother poor and hungry. They were not like that for a long time now, but Harry would have preferred to have stayed a poor, hungry kid, who his mother would one day learn to love. That day would never arrive. Shortly after his mother was abandoned she remarried the headmaster of SlytherinBlood, Professor Snape. Snape or Headmaster Snape, as he was always forced to call him was his step-father. Since the day he had been his step-father his life had been a living hell. He was not allowed to see his mother often. Little by little Harry's love for his mother turned to hate. She never stopped Snape from beating him or using magic to punish him. He had once thought to have performed magic by untying himself after another punishment. Snape of course had called him a liar and his mother did not believe him. Before he was eleven he had been declared a squib and not allowed to attend SlytherinBlood. Instead he had been placed as apprentice of magical creatures caretaker of SlytherinBlood. All his life he had been treated inferior to his siblings. He was shunned even by his own step-brother and his step-sister had been told not to go near him. "You might catch stupid from him." Snape had told her loud enough for him to hear. Personally he didn't care so much for Snape's insults anymore, but to feel the mistreatment from his mother or siblings, ached his heart so much, tears were not enough to ease his pain. After they had become wizards themselves, Harry avoided his step-brother altogether and his step-sister would sneak out and bring him cookies or any sweets to cheer him up. She reminded him of his mother, the once loving mother he thought he once had.

Being a caretaker of magical creatures was hard work, but he had a lot of practice now and he could at least talk to the animals to ease his sorrow. Everyday he avoided the students like they were a plague. At first he had tried being friendly, but he had soon learned that even kids could bully. Some had used magic to lift him up and leave him hanging by his leg on a chandelier. He could not defend himself since he knew no magic. The headmaster had given specific orders for him not to go into the library or be allowed to touch wands. Even professors would bully him and he avoided confronting them. Rarely did he ask for their help if he could avoid it. After the first year as a caretaker he had tried to runaway, but he had been brought back and beaten like a student by Mr. Filch. Many times he wished the hateful wizards would just put out of his misery and let him die.

Now he had tried to avoid students again as he walked around the halls, but a boy had run into his leg. He knew his name to his surprise.  
Maybe he wanted to bully him too. Before he had a chance to get away, the boy had hugged him and began to weep. Harry was taken aback by this. He had hated wizards, but he allowed this boy to cry on leg. He had forgotten wizards were human too, no matter how much they tried to forget that. "Wha-t are you doing you-ng master?" Harry asked. The boy looked at him with tears running down his cheeks. "I've found you! Please let's go somewhere private so I can talk to you. I have so much to tell you."

Hermione did not know where to begin. They had sneaked all the way to a wooden house on the outside of the castle. Hagrid's hut, but unlike Hagrid's this hut had a barn next to it where Harry kept a young unicorn and pigs. The walls had birdcages and two owls stood on the window. Hermione pushed the owls out the window and shut it. Harry was visibly shaking now and he kept looking at Hermione's hands expecting something to happen. "How do you know my na-me? asked Harry staying far from her. "I recognized you." Hermione looked closer at his face and noticed for the first time that the defining feature of Harry Potter was missing. His lighting bolt shaped scar!

"Oh so the bull-ies of fi-fth year to-?"

"Harry your scar!" Hermione pointed terrified.

"What scar?" He asked jumping out of his seat and touching where Hermione was pointing. "I don't have anything."

"That's the problem! That's what made you unique before."

"Before when?"

Hermione begin pacing up and down thinking how to explain it. But she decided to find out about the items she had came to get first.

"No. that's not important! Listen you have to help me!" she said more jumpy than she would care to admit. "I have to get some items for Luna and her Wise Elder. Do you know where they keep the dark magic books and the Diadem of Ravenclaw?"

"You promise not to do any spells on me?"

"Of course not, why would I?"

"Raven-claw? Don't know ab-out the books. I've never been to the library, but profe-ssor Lestrange has a Diadem. Maybe that is it. She wears it at the begg-ining of the term and before the an-nual triwizard tour-nament." Harry stuttered since mentioning professor Lestrange brought memories of him being tortured with the Crucio spell.

"That's horrible!" She whispered angrily. Harry actually did not mind it, less little rascals trying to bully him. "You are foreigner right?" asked Harry. Hermione thought of her answer, but Harry was Harry no matter what future she was in. "No. It's me Harry, Hermione!" Harry thought about this name thinking it was a trap or joke and that the other kids would barge in at any second. Why else would a boy tell him he has a very girly name? "I-s-s your middlename Hermione? Do you get bullied for it?"

"No no, Harry, you don't know the name Hermione Granger, do yo-" She couldn't finish the question as another relization hit her hard. Ron had never been born and Harry had never met her in this future. What had really happened to her in this future? She burst into tears sobbing from the stabbing pain in her heart.

Harry had only seen one other person cry with so much pain, himself. He felt sorry for the boy. If he was acting he was doing a great act of crying. "Are you crying because I don't know this girl? You are this Hermione? I'm confused."

"I'm Hermione, I'm a girl." cried Hermione with tears running down her cheeks. Harry looked at her and only saw the boy. He frowned."I used a poly-juice potion."

"You are wizard you should know!" Hermione replied beginning to lose patience.

"I'm not a wizard. I'm a...a-"

"A what?"

"I'm a...squib." he said finally. Hermione's mouth was left opened.

"Could it be?" Hermione thought. "Do magic! take out your wand."

"Don't have one." He said crestfallen.

"Here use mine." Hermione handed him hers. He took it reluctantly and waved it around but nothing happened. "Say lumos and point at that candle." instructed Hermione. He did as told, but nothing happened. "Wave it clockwise and say Expelliarmus." He copied Hermione's instructions "Expelliarmus" Again nothing was happening. Was her wand broken? "Let me see the wand."

Harry handed it to her and she tried the spells. They all worked for her. "But how can that be? You are one of the most powerful wizards in my time. This is all my fault." She continue weeping utterly defeated. Harry felt bad for the wizard but he had explained why he couldn't do magic. "I can't do magic, I told you, I'm a squib. My siblings can do magic." He didn't like his step-brother much since he was too much like his dad, but his step sister was nice to him, unlike his own mother. "You have sibblings? Merlin's beard what have I done? In the other future you never had siblings. I can't believe your mother married Snape! What was she thinking?" She spat the words in anger. "I should have killed him in the past. I thought I could trust him!"

"What past? What future? You are not making any sense!" Harry declared.

Hermione took a deep breath and begin explaining everything to Harry. As much as he tried, Harry did not understand much. Mainly he had trouble believing some of the stuff she was saying. Time trouble this, time turner that, other future and this future. Hermione told him how magic could be used for good and protection against the dark arts and he scoff at that inside his mind. All the magic he had ever witnessed was for ill purposes, to harm or torture. Harry looked at the window and saw the dusk setting in and stopped her immediately. "Stop you must return to the castle. No student is allowed after dark. A blind basilisk patrols the walls at night."

"So that's what it was!" thought Hermione. "It maybe blind but it has a good hearing. A student or two is killed every year because of it. "Good heavens what kind of school is this?" asked Hermione alarmed. The tears had dried from her cheeks but her eyes now were bloodshot. "Listen Harry I only have a few days worth of poly-juice potion. I'm going to run away from here when I get the Diadem and the books Luna wanted. You should come with me."

"Luna the wolf-girl? Definitely not. You shouldn't trust wolves. They don't like wizards. But why me? I can't do any magic."

"Yes you can! I believe in you, always have." Hermione walked towards the door and opened it. "Please think about it." She said closing the door behind her. Hermione ran towards the dormitory hoping to get some rest to survive another day of SlytheringBlood.

Harry was now more confused than ever. Afraid what would happen if the headmaster or anyone found out about Hermione. She was a spy for the wolf-girl and she did not know wolves shouldn't be trusted, but how could she? She had just come back from another future. That part was confusing to Harry and he did not want to dwell on it. For some reason he was not depressed like many nights before. The thought of someone believing in him was something new. Something he had never experienced before.

When Hermione reached the common room lobby, she was greeted by a blond girl holding a envelop addressed to her in pink paper. She took it nervously not wanting to hurt the girls' feelings. The girl blushed furiously and winked at him. Unsure how to react to that. Hermione just smiled apprehensively. Hermione thanked her and headed to the boys dormitory. She was the first one to go to bed and as she was getting ready to drink her poly-juice potion for the next day, she was startled when she realized something was moving the covers in her bed. Yet there was no wind. "Master can Ivy take invisibility aways?" squeaked Ivy's voice.

"Ivy? don't you have magic too? why didn't you take it off?"asked Hermione.

"Thought it punishment for Ivy. Ivy tries hard to be a goods elf. Master please forgive Ivys" her voice pleaded. "I wasn't punishing you Ivy. I was protecting you."

Hermione could not see it but she heard whimpers coming from the elf. "but whys?" the elf-girl asked crying.

"I'm sorry Ivy I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Ivy has never beens protected by a wizard." Her cries became sobs. Hermione went near her and tried to silence her. "Please stop crying. I don't want you to get into trouble for being here. Take off-"

Two boys barged in thru the door talking loudly. "Hey Mira es el nino que ataco a el profesor Crouch! Come estas Vortex?" said a boy in Spanish, but Hermione only knew a little from her trips around Europe. "Vortex? yo?" She asked. "Um do tu speako English?" She boy made a hand sign that he knew some. "Everyone knows you as Vortex! They say you don't put with crap from the professors." Both boys laughed after those words and headed to their bed. "Did you attack Lestrange today Vortex?" Hermione thought of her answer, but did not like being famous, much less for something stupid like that. "We won't rat you out!" said the other boy. "Maybe." said Hermione and she gave a weak laugh. While the boys burst laughing. She settled slowly near her bed since she could not see Ivy. She hoped she would leave on her own. "Ivy. Take off the invisibility in the kitchen." She whispered, but no answer came. The two did not hear her since they were both getting ready for bed. She soon fell asleep feeling the exhaustion from the day. Undetected by Hermione lay a elf-girl crying with silent tears, hugging the leg of the first wizard who had been kind to her.


End file.
